El Caballero del Caos
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: Asuka y Shinji han quedado en un mundo desolado y para la mala suerte de ambos la pelirroja esta moribunda. Pero Rei y Kaoru quieren darles una pequeña esperanza. ¿Podran salvarse o todo ya esta escrito?
1. Prologo

**Prologo:**

"_¡Esto no puede terminar así!_" se grito mentalmente el ahora desesperado Shinji Ikari. La única persona que lo había entendido, la única persona con quien tenia un lazo profundo y lo mas importante, la única persona que lo acompañaba estaba muriendo y el joven no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. "Asuka, resiste por favor, no me dejes" suplicaba desesperadamente. "no quiero estar solo, no me dejes"

El tercer impacto habia ocurrido hace tres meses, la población de la tierra fue casi totalmente borrada, exceptuando a Shinji y Asuka. Claro, en un principio no sabían que hacer además de sobrevivir, se llevaban como perros y gatos, pero debido a un ataque de ira de ambos bandos, terminaron diciendo todo aclarando su mente, lograron entenderse a un nivel que ninguno experimento antes, encontrando la única cosa que falto en sus vidas; Amor.

Lamentablemente la felicidad no duro mucho, al momento posterior del tercer impacto, Asuka quedo muy mal herida y a pesar de los esfuerzos de ella y de Shinji no lograron curar. Todas las ciudades estaban totalmente destruidas, al igual que los centros médicos y hospitales lo que significaba que también estaban destruidos los medicamentos, desinfectantes y otros. Casi no habia agua limpia para limpiar las heridas, esto significo que no podía limpiar las heridas graves de Asuka correctamente, empeorando enormemente.

Finalmente la salud de la joven llego al limite y Shinji no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, poco a poco se fue debilitando.

"Baka…" Asuka dio un suspiro débil, "debes seguir sin mi, estoy segura que alguien mas saldrá del LCL, no estarás solo" con esto Asuka forzó una sonrisa.

"¡yo no quiero a alguien mas!" grito con temor, "¡que voy a hacer solo! Te necesito… Te amo" las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos "por favor, eres lo único que tengo, lo único que me queda, no me dejes" suplico.

"BAKA" grito con sus ultimas fuerzas. "debes seguir, continuar, supongo que la vida no nos sonrío del principio, pero por lo menos fui feliz un tiempo… como nunca lo habia sido" esto lo dijo mientras su voz se debilitaba mas y mas. "también te amo…" lentamente la chispa de vida que tenia en sus ojos desapareció.

"Asuka…" Shinji comenzó a mover el cuerpo de la joven de un lado a otro para intentar hacerla reaccionar, pero nada sucedió. "¡Asuka!" esta vez grito intentando inútilmente, sin querer aceptar la verdad. "¡ASUKA!" ahora la voz tenia un gran tono de desesperación.

Shinji comenzó a llorar sin consolación, sin parar sobre el cuerpo de la joven, sin querer abrir los ojos para verla, para no admitir lo que sucedió. Para no admitir la temible verdad. Este llanto siguió mientras presionaba el último recuerdo de Misato con su mano. La cruz que le había dado y que era tan querida para ella. Ahora simplemente pensó en una cosa, la ultima cosa que un ser humano en tales condiciones puede pensar. Suicidio. De esta manera podría terminar con el sufrimiento de esta terrible vida. Sin vacilar, ya habiendo tomado su decisión observo por última vez el cuerpo sin vida de Asuka.

"Ya te acompañare" dijo con una sonrisa perturbada por los pensamientos suicidas que cursaban por su ahora perturbada mente. Lentamente tomo un cuchillo del suelo, tomándolo firmemente lo puso sobre una de sus muñecas, pero antes de lograr pasar aquel afilado instrumento por su piel, antes de realizar tal acción un puñetazo golpeo aquella mano soltado el cuchillo. En frente de el noto a alguien que creía ya muerto. "Kaoru" susurro sorprendido por la vista.

"Asi que volverás a escapar" dijo con notable enojo en su tono de voz, cosa que no era normal para el. Shinji lo miraba sin poder creer lo que veía, aquella mirada de sorpresa no duro mucho tiempo, fue reemplazada por una mirada de odio y furia total.

"Vienes a terminar el trabajo. Hazlo de una vez, ya no me queda nada para vivir, y ciertamente ya no me queda nada mas que proteger, lo último que me quedaba ya me fue arrebatado. Termina el trabajo por favor" suplico en tono de ira, pero Kaoru no cambio su expresión.

"Podría hacerlo, pero creo que la vida fue mas que injusta para ti. Por lo que te voy a revelar un secreto. Yo deje de ser un Ángel al venir aquí para decírtelo. Me alegra saber que llegue a tiempo, pero con esta ultima acción ya estoy dudando si en verdad mereces tal regalo" dijo en tono de reproche el antiguo Ángel.

"¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué regalo?" pregunto sorprendido por las palabras del joven.

"Si abandonas esa mentalidad que tienes ahora, puede que te lo diga y de paso talvez puedas salvarla a ella y a todos los otros" comento un tanto mas alegre, esto cambio la mirada de inestabilidad que poseía Shinji, remplazándola por una mas seria y definida. "_de verdad que los humanos son sorprendentes y no me cabe duda de que mi elección fue correcta. Solo necesitaba un empujón_" pensó Kaoru satisfecho con la nueva mirada de Shinji.

"Bien, dime como puedo salvar a Asuka. Si hay algo que pueda hacer al respecto, no daré marcha atrás" dijo decidido el ex-piloto de la unidad 01. Esta decisión u actitud de parte de el era totalmente nueva para Kaoru, al parecer le habían afectado positivamente los meses a solas con la pelirroja.

"Eso es lo que quería oír." Diciendo esto, el anterior Tabris tomo asiento en frente de Shinji. "¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre la Lanza de Longinus?" pregunto Kaoru, ganando una mirada de incertidumbre de parte del piloto.

"Bueno, es un arma que genera un anti-campo AT, por eso le era tan sencillo derrotar a los Ángeles con su uso, además de que replicas de ella fueron las responsables de la derrota de Asuka en contra de las unidades en serie. También tengo entendido que es parte de las leyendas cristianas" respondió Shinji ante aquella extraña pregunta.

"Si, pero debes saber que las leyenda no es totalmente falsa. Existen varias armas legendarias que se creen solo mentiras. Creo que debes saber algo de la espada Excalibur" este ultimo comentario sorprendió aun mas a Shinji.

"Si, la famosa espada del Rey Arturo en su leyenda. ¿Qué tiene que ver con la lanza de Longinus?" pregunto Shinji sin saber el rumbo de la conversación, y extrañado por el extraño rumbo actual que estaba tomando.

"No es precisamente esa espada lo que importa, si no su poder. Pero solo te estoy dando un ejemplo popular. Hay muchas armas de gran poder que existieron através de la historia. Mjolnir que es el martillo de Thor; el mazo de Dagda, Gram que es la espada de Siegfried, Gungnir la lanza de Odín. Todas ellas fueron armas existentes y muy poderosas, gracias a su poder se convirtieron el leyenda." Explico Kaoru.

"¿Pero que tiene que ver eso conmigo?" a Shinji aun no le respondían sus preguntas. "¿Qué tiene que ver con salvar a todos?" El joven ya estaba desesperado.

"Bien. No es seguro pero existe una espada, la cual podría ayudarte. Su nombre es Ddraig Goch, llamada la espada del caos. Lamentablemente solo una persona ha sido capaz de envainarla y es la misma espada quien escoge a su portador. La esperanza es pequeña, pero ese poder podría ser tuyo"

"Increíble, pero… ¿Quién fue su único portador?" pregunto curioso Shinji ante esta revelación.

"Sir Lancelot" Dijo en breve murmuro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el joven oyente quedara aturdido.

"¿Sir Lancelot? ¿El caballero de la mesa redonda?" Ahora si que no podía creer las palabras de Kaoru. ¿La espada de Sir Lancelot seria suficiente para salvarlos y ayudarlo en esta misión? ¿Cómo rayos iba a obtenerla? "¿Dónde se encuentra? ¿Y que habilidad tiene que me podría ayudar?"

"A Ddraig Goch: La espada del Caos, se le conoce por su habilidad de darle orden al caos" Explico Kaoru, lamentablemente esto fue demasiado confuso para el joven. "Bien, el universo se creo del caos. Al darle orden a esto o mejor dicho al controlar al caos es posible doblar las leyes de la física o las leyes que rigen al universo. En si, gracias a ella es posible viajar en el tiempo" Explico Kaoru dándole al clavo, cosa que inmediatamente capto Shinji.

"¿Lo que quieres decir es que es posible evitar que esto suceda?" pregunto Shinji entusiasmado con la idea.

"Si, pero desconozco los efectos que puede haber al hacerlo. Ya que en teoría no pueden existir dos Shinji Ikaris. Podrías deshilar la tela del espacio tiempo y condenar todo" Estas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para el piloto. "Pero ya que sucedió el Tercer Impacto, cualquiera de las cosas que pase, es preferiblemente mejor a esto."

"Creo que tienes razón, entonces… ¿Dónde queda esa espada?"

"En un lugar donde descansan lo héroes de la historia. Avalon, lamentablemente no cualquier humano puede entrar ahí, pero contigo creo poder hacer una excepción. Cuando abra la puerta no existe vuelta atrás. Despídete de este lugar, por que ya no volverás a verlo" Nuevamente Kaoru poseía una expresión seria en su cara.

"Bien" Anuncio Shinji decidido. Kaoru se levanto para iniciar el viaje, pero Shinji le dio un último beso en los labios a la pelirroja antes de levantarse. "Adiós Asuka. Espero que la próxima vez, no termine de esta manera, y espero ser lo suficientemente valiente para decirte mis sentimientos a tiempo." Sin decir más se levanto y siguió a Kaoru. "Podemos irnos"

Un enorme destello blanco proveniente de Kaoru cegó a Shinji completamente, mientras sentía un leve movimiento repentino que lo mareo totalmente. Al poder ver nuevamente noto un hermoso paisaje verde con un hermoso río y hermosa pradera, en frente de Kaoru y Shinji había un enorme árbol y a sus pies una roca con una especie de espada enterrada. Especie porque a aquella distancia no parecía una espada, o por lo menos no una ordinaria. Ambos se acercaron lentamente hacia la legendaria arma, una vez sobre ella la observaron detenidamente. La hoja de la espada solo tenia filo por un lado, similar a una katana. La hoja de la espada era de color rojo intenso mientras que la parte de atrás era negro, la punta del mango y la primera punta que salía al inicio de la espada también eran rojas. Pero el resto del mango y las dos puntas restantes eran negras igualando la parte sin filo del arma.

"Esta es Ddraig Goch. Intenta sacarla Shinji" pidió Kaoru. El joven no estaba tan seguro de poder sacarla, pero esta arma era su única esperaza para salvar a Asuka. Sin pensarlo mas tomo el mango de la espada generando un enorme brillo rojo. Algo asustado la jalo con fuerza con ambas manos. Inmediatamente salio del al roca, al parecer no parecía pesada. Kaoru sonrío ante esto. "mis esperanzas no fueron en vano"

"¿Lo logre? ¿Lo logre?" se repetía incrédulo Shinji. "¡Lo logre!" antes de poder seguir la celebración un haz de luz salio de la espada revelando a un extraño ser negro.

"Finalmente soy libre de la espada. Por fin alguien es digno de portar a Ddraig Goch" dijo el ser mientras se estiraba, era de corta estatura, grandes ojos rojos, pelaje negro y una extraña armadura. "En señal de agradecimiento te enseñare a utilizar a Ddraig Goch. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por usted valiente joven" Shinji estaba aturdido mientras Kaoru llevaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Q-quien eres tu?" pregunto nervioso ante tal extraña criatura.

"Es Sir Lancelot, Shinji." Respondió rápidamente Kaoru sin notarse sorprendido por su aparición repentina.

"¿El? ¿Sir Lancelot?" pregunto perturbado por la extraña apariencia del supuesto caballero de la mesa redonda.

"Asi es. Sir Lancelot: El caballero del lago para servir." Anuncio el ser. "Veo que te perturba mi forma, es normal ya que este es mi pago por traicionar a la espada y a mi reino. El tener esta forma y el estar encerrado en la espada es castigo por mi gran traición al reino y a la espada que juro proteger al Rey y al Reino" Estas palabras fueron con un total tono de arrepentimiento en su voz. "pero como veo que ya llego el nuevo portador de Ddraig Goch, mi deber es enseñarte a utilizar la espada y poder hacerte un verdadero caballero".

"¿Qué? ¡Solo quería la espada para salvar a mis seres queridos! ¡No quiero ser un Caballero!" grito el joven sorprendido por las palabras de Lancelot. Ante esto el extraño ser solo arqueo una sonrisa.

"La espada sintió esos sentimientos, de lo contrario la espada no se hubiera unido a ti cuando la tocaste. Tú eres definitivamente el elegido de la espada Ddraig Goch. Para ser un verdadero caballero" Explico Lancelot. "Y mi deber como antiguo portador de Ddraig Goch es enseñarte a usarla por el buen camino para que no cometas los mismos errores que yo"

"El tiene razón Shinji, además no tienes idea como funcionan las habilidades de la espada. El es el único que tiene tal conocimiento" Concluyo Kaoru dejando acorralado al joven Ikari. Al parecer no tenía opción.

"Bien, pero antes quisiera saber que fue lo que quisiste decir con que la espada se unió a mi cuando la toque" La forma que dijo esto el caballero fue algo perturbador para Shinji, algo se ocultaba detrás de aquella frase.

"Fácil. La barrera de tu corazón ahora se comparte con la espada. Sus habilidades, su poder y su energía recorren por tus venas. Resumiéndolo, tu eres la espada" Explico Sir Lancelot claramente al dudoso joven, unas de las palabras usadas por el caballero se le hicieron familiares. Luego de un breve momento de silencio, Shinji lo recordó.

"¿Barrera de mi corazón? ¡Un campo AT!" Grito Shinji sorprendido por las palabras del caballero, ya que eran las mismas que había usado Kaoru con anterioridad. "¿La espada posee un campo AT?"

"¿Qué es un campo AT?" pregunto el caballero sin entender aquel léxico usado por el ahora aprendiz de caballero. Kaoru intervino para traducir lo que había dicho Shinji.

"Campo AT es el termino que usan ahora para la barrera que poseemos en nuestro interior" Explico Kaoru, inmediatamente Lancelot comprendió a lo que se refería.

"Ya veo, Si. La espada posee un campo AT, pero también tiene la habilidad de neutralizarlo. Pero aquella habilidad no se debe utilizar ya que es fatal con quien sea que toque la espada en aquel momento. El humano que la toque derrumbaría sus barreras quedando disuelto" Esto sorprendió a Shinji, e inmediatamente recordó lo sucedido durante el ataque final y el destino de todos los humanos causados por ese enorme anti-campo AT. "Suficiente de charlas, se viene un duro entrenamiento y debes aprender a dominar la espada. Esto puede tardar mucho tiempo"

"Sin importar el tiempo que me tome, lo haré" dijo decidido el joven aprendiz oficial de caballero. El inicio de su largo viaje iba a comenzar.

--

Ya ha pasado un poco menos de un año. El entrenamiento había difícil, pero el hecho de que la espada había aumentado las habilidades físicas de Shinji mínimo diez veces facilito bastante el entrenamiento. Pero por ello Lancelot fue aun mas rudo ya que las habilidades que la espada le otorgo no eran suficientes. Debía saber moverse con ella, al fin de al cabo la espada es una extensión de su cuerpo. Kaoru se quedo a observar en todo momento creando una gran amistad entre ellos. Al igual que con su maestro Sir Lancelot.

Shinji se arrodillo exhausto por el entrenamiento de hoy, pero por fin había dominado los movimientos de espada. Lancelot se acerco por el frente y tomo una espada normal que el poseía. "Shinji Ikari. Dime… ¿A quien sirves?" pregunto seriamente el caballero.

"A la humanidad." Respondió del mismo modo que el caballero.

"¿A quien proteges?" pregunto otra vez en el mismo tono severo.

"A mis seres queridos" Nuevamente respondió sin dejar el tono.

"Bien. Desde ahora te nombro Sir Shinji Ikari: El Caballero del Caos. El protector de la humanidad" Dijo mientras movía la espada en los hombros y luego en la cabeza de Shinji. El tono de Sir Lancelot a pesar de seguir siendo serio y severo, poseía un notable tono de orgullo en el. Estas palabras sorprendieron bastante al joven Ikari.

"Maestro, ¿Qué significa con eso?"

"Ya no tengo nada mas que enseñarte. Eres un digno caballero. Solo recuerda esas promesas y jamás perderás el rumbo. De esa manera no cometerás los mismos errores que yo" Dijo sinceramente mientras Sir Lancelot daba un paso hacia atrás. "Creo que ya debo irme. Ya cumplí mi misión final" explico mientras desaparecía lentamente.

"¿Qué?" Shinji fue lo único que pudo pronunciar mientras observaba como su maestro desaparecía lentamente en el aire. No esperaba que se separaría de el tan pronto, ni menos aun de esta manera.

"Recuerda lo que te he enseñado. Descuida, yo ya tengo mas de mil años de edad, ya era hora de que pudiera descansar en paz y con esto siento que puedo morir en paz, dejándole a alguien aquellas cosas que tanto tiempo ame y que vilmente desprecie. Cuida a Ddraig Goch y jamás te decepcionara. Adiós Sir Ikari, Caballero del Caos" Finalmente Lancelot desapareció, dándole a Shinji una triste despedida.

El resto del día Shinji descanso para su viaje. Finalmente comenzaría su misión, la razón por la cual había hecho esto. Evitar el Tercer Impacto y salvar a la humanidad de las ambiciones de los hombres corruptos.

"Bien Shinji, creo que este es el adiós también. Recuerda que en el pasado yo no recuerdo esto, y aun soy un Ángel. Por lo que seremos enemigos. Yo y los demás Ángeles representamos la destrucción de la humanidad." Explico Kaoru seriamente. "No lo dudes"

"Pero" Shinji nuevamente fue interrumpido por Kaoru.

"Recuerda la promesa a Ddraig Goch y a Lancelot. Tu sirves a la humanidad y proteges a tus seres queridos, no queremos que deshonres a la promesa que le diste a la espada" estas palabras fueron suficientes para convencerlo.

"Es verdad. Gracias por todo Kaoru. En verdad agradezco lo que haz hecho por mi."

"Digamos que esta es mi apuesta por la humanidad." Fue la despedida parte de Kaoru. "Es hora de que partas"

"Si" sin decir mas tomo la espada con ambas manos y se concentro. Una enorme corriente de aire se genero alrededor del hermoso bosque y a Shinji lo rodeo junto con la espada, poderoso resplandor azul. "**¡Chaos Control!**" Inmediatamente Shinji desapareció del lugar en compañía de su espada.

"Buena suerte Shinji, se que mi apuesta por la humanidad no es en vano" Sin mas Kaoru al igual que Lancelot se desvaneció lentamente en el suave viento de Avalon.

--

Shinji abrió los ojos confundido, notando como observaba un teléfono publico, y en su mano derecha puesta sobre su oreja tenia el auricular del aparato, el sonido que emitía era una señal de emergencia. Inmediatamente abrió totalmente los ojos sorprendido por este suceso tan familiar.

"Regrese"

--

Asuka despertó lentamente. Lo último que recordaba era el estar muriendo con un terrible dolor en los brazos de Shinji. La pelirroja noto que ya no le dolía para nada el cuerpo. Se sentía excelentemente, pero a esto no le dio importancia alguna. En frente de ella aun se encontraba Shinji llorando desconsoladamente. Intentando sorprenderlo la pelirroja movió su mano para tomar el brazo del joven, pero perturbadoramente esta lo traspaso.

"¡Pero que demonios! ¡Shinji!" grito sorprendida por este suceso, pero el joven no respondió ante su grito. "¡Shinji!" grito de nuevo, pero nada paso, el joven seguía llorando.

"Es inútil. Tú ya no perteneces a este mundo. Tu estas muerta" dijo una voz a espaldas de la pelirroja, la cual sonaba bastante familiar.

"Rei" murmuro mirando en dirección hacia la voz. Ahí estaba ella en su uniforme escolar, parada observándola con aquellos profundos ojos rojos. "¿Que me sucedió?" La presencia de Rei en el lugar.

"Ya lo debes saber, estas muerta" respondió en su habitual tono de voz frío señalando hacia la un lugar debajo de ella. Sin entender lo que señalaba Rei, ella miro y ahogo un grito de terror. En frente de ella, ósea en el piso estaba su cuerpo con los ojos cerrados.

"Esa soy…" murmuro aterrada, sin entender lo que pasaba en aquel lugar.

"Si, esa eres tu. Tu cuerpo terrenal que ya no puede aguantar tu alma por los daños de este. Tu ya no perteneces a este mundo" dijo Rei en el mismo tono de voz, esto le dio un escalofrío enrome. "¿Quieres evitarlo?" pregunto repentinamente, esta pregunta tomo desprevenida a la pelirroja.

"¿Prevenir que?" pregunto un tanto enfadada. A ella nunca le agrado ese tono de voz sin emociones de parte de la primera elegida, era perturbador y la incomodaba demasiado.

"El dejarlo solo, el tercer impacto. Todo esto"

"¡Por supuesto que me gustaría evitarlo! Pero no es como si pudiera viajar en el tiempo" cuestiono la pelirroja.

"Creo que puedes, yo aun poseo parte de la energía del contacto de Adam y Lilith, con ella es posible realizar un salto en el tiempo. El problema es que no se las consecuencias de lo que pueda pasar. Jamás se había hecho algo parecido" explico Rei ganando una mirada atónita de la pelirroja.

"¡Si! Si quiero evitar todo esto. No me importan las estupidas consecuencias" grito Asuka. "Dime que es lo que debo hacer" mientras decía esto la pelirroja se ponía en pie.

"lo único que tienes que hacer es seguirme, pero si lo haces jamás volverás a ver este lugar" Anuncio Rei definitivamente. Pero ante esto Asuka arqueo una sonrisa sincera.

"lo último que quiero es volver a este lugar" dijo dando un paso hacia Rei, pero dio un rápido giro para ver a Shinji que aun se encontraba llorando. "Baka, yo evitare todo esto, si logro regresar… mi orgullo no se interpondrá entre nosotros" dijo finalmente para seguir a Rei. Esta emitió una poderosa luz blanca cegando completamente a la pelirroja. Cuando regreso la vista noto que se encontraba en una zona bastante desértica junto a Rei. En frente a ellas se encontraba una enorme montaña. En la cima se podía notar algo enterrado saliendo de la tierra. "¡Muñeca! ¿Dónde estamos? Pensé que haríamos un viaje en el tiempo. ¿Me engañaste?" pregunto furiosa.

"No, solamente quería conseguir algo que podría ayudarte en tu viaje. Ahora estamos en Avalon, el lugar de descanso de los héroes de la historia. Ningún humano ha venido aquí desde hace cientos de años" explico Rei señalando arriba. "Ahí se encuentra la espada gemela Flamberge, solo el o la elegida de ella podrá sacarla de su lugar de descanso" Esta información aturdió a Asuka.

"¿Espada? ¿Para que quiero una espada?" pregunto la pelirroja confusa. "se supone que regresaríamos al pasado para evitar el tercer impacto, no para sacar una tonta espada."

"Es una espada única, legendaria. Su anterior y único portador fue Sir Gawain." Explico Rei. Asuka no esperaba tal respuesta. "Como debes estar pensando, Sir Gawain es uno de los caballeros de la mesa redonda"

"¿Qué? ¿No se supone que fue un mito? ¿Y como puedes estar tan segura que yo sacare la espada?" No entendía nada de lo que sucedía la pelirroja. ¿Qué tenia que ver con salvar al mundo una espada?

"No estoy segura, pero podría ser de provecho que la sacaras y además tengo un presentimiento de que podrás sacarla, es un arma única. Como la lanza de Longinus" Esta explicación gano la atención de Asuka. La lanza de Longinus, aquella que podría matar a un Ángel de un solo golpe y las copias de esta fueron su fin en la batalla contra las unidades en serie. "Durante la historia existen varias espadas que por sus sorprendentes habilidades se creían solo un mito, ejemplo de ellas es Excalibur"

"La espada del Rey Arturo" dijo sorprendida.

"Si" guardando silencio ambas subieron la enorme montaña. Una vez en la cima se podía ver un enorme bosque a sus espaldas, y en el centro de el un enorme árbol. Rei señalo al centro de la cima donde había un pedestal de piedra y en el un par de extrañas espadas gemelas, formando una equis entrecruzadas. "Esas son Flamberge la espada del caballero del sol, Gawain" Explico Rei.

"¿Cómo la voy a sacar? Estoy muerta, soy incorpórea" cuestiono Asuka ante la terrible realidad.

"No, aquí no eres incorpórea. Este es el mundo de los héroes muertos, todos los que están aquí ya están muertos, por lo que tienes corporeidad física" comunico Rei a la pelirroja, esta conforme con al respuesta se dirigió nuevamente a su objetivo.

"Bien, si ya subimos, no voy a quedarme parada observándolas" Sin decir mas la pelirroja se acerco a las espadas, la tomo firmemente. Al instante en que la tomo un enorme resplandor generaron ambas espadas, si arrepentirse Asuka para su sorpresa saco ambas espadas fácilmente. La pelirroja asombrada observo ambas espadas de cerca, eran curvas, formando un semicírculo, tanto como las hojas y el mango eran rojos, pero también ambas espadas emitían un poderoso fuego de sus hojas, que sorprendentemente a Asuka no la quemaban en lo absoluto. "increíble"

Delante de ambas jóvenes un anciano apareció proveniente de una enorme tormenta de viento. Poseía una enorme barba blanca. "Veo que por fin Flamberge escogió a su portador. Siempre quise conocer al portador de tal majestuosa arma. Mucho gusto señoritas, mi nombre es Merlín" se presento el anciano.

"¿Merlín? ¿El mago?" pregunto Asuka un tanto sorprendida por su entrada repentina a aquel lugar tan inhóspito. "¿De verdad existe?" esta vez la pregunta fue dirigida hacia Rei, quien movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo en señal de afirmación. "Bien, yo soy Asuka Langley Soryu y ella es Rei Ayanami"

"Veo que como su portadora deberás aprender como funciona Flamberge, ya que desde el momento en que la sacaste de su pedestal ahora forma parte de ti. Su poder y energía recorren dentro de ti, sus barreras del corazón son una" Explico alegre el mago. "Y creo que tengo a alguien perfecto para enseñarte sus habilidades y lo que conlleva el portarla. Quédense quietas, el viaje será algo movido" el anciano movió su enorme bastón formando una potente poderosa corriente de aire alrededor de ellos, al instante cambiaron el lugar donde se encontraban, al mismo tiempo daba una enorme sensación de mareo. Ahora estaba en lo que parecía un castillo, para ser preciso estaban en la sala del trono. Frente a ellas estaba un hombre, de edad madura, reflejaba confianza, serenidad y firmeza. "Mi estimado Rey Arturo" se presento Merlín arrodillándose ante el.

"¡Rey Arturo!" Grito Asuka sorprendida por las palabras del legendario mago. La única explicación que Asuka se daba es que se encontraba en un loco sueño. Nada de esto podía ser verdad.

"Hola Merlín, ha sido un largo tiempo sin verte. ¿A que se debe tu visita? Y por lo que veo traes compañía" dijo alegremente el hombre sentado en el trono. Rei se mantenía al margen, sin hablar. Mientras Asuka estaba en estado de choque. ¿En donde rayos había terminado?

"Ellas son Asuka Langley Soryu y Rei Ayanami. Vengo para pedirte que le enseñes a usar a la Srta. Langley a Flamberge" pidió cortésmente el anciano al rey. Este ultimo miro a la pelirroja observando las espadas que sostenía en sus manos.

"Vaya, al fin apareció el portador de Flamberge, no espere que se tardara tanto en aparecer" dijo dichoso Arturo. "Por supuesto, es lo que le debo a Gawain por su enorme lealtad y amistad. Además seria una ofensa para su recuerdo el que el nuevo portador no supiera usarla. Prepárate joven, tu entrenamiento comenzara inmediatamente." Ordeno el Rey mientras se paraba de su enorme silla, desenvainando su espada, la cual brillaba intensamente.

"Esa e-es" Asuka no era fácil que le sacaran las palabras de su boca, pero ante aquella vista legendaria no podían pedirle menos. En frente de ella se encontraba el origen de millones de cuentos, leyendas, películas y libros. El Rey Arturo y su legendaria espada.

"Asi es, mi fiel espada, Excalibur" completo la oración Arturo. "Prepárate, para cuando termine mi entrenamiento serás un caballero" dijo seriamente el rey bajando por las escaleras que se encontraban delante del trono.

"¡Caballero!"

--

Casi un año ha pasado desde entonces, y la pelirroja ya había progresado y dominado todas las habilidades de Flamberge, no fue un camino fácil, pero todo sea para salvar Tokio-3 y al mundo. Pero mas importante, poder estar nuevamente con la única persona que realmente la comprendió y que ya no estaba junto a ella. Nuevamente estaban en el hermoso castillo de Avalon y el Rey estaba nuevamente en su silla, observándola.

"Asuka Langley Soryu. Acércate" ordeno seriamente el Rey. Ya había pasado casi un año y aun no se acostumbraba a ese tono de voz tan autoritario que tenia. Silenciosamente se acerco al trono. "arrodíllate" nuevamente hablo el Rey, esta obedeció. "Asuka Langley Soryu, portadora de Flamberge. ¿Para que quieres la espada?"

"Para proteger a la humanidad" Respondió con una seriedad que genero en el rostro de Arturo una sonrisa sincera.

"¿A quien sirves?" pregunto nuevamente.

"A la gente" nuevamente dijo la pelirroja.

"Bien. Yo, Rey Arturo Pendragon, como antiguo soberano de Camelot, protector de su gente y como gobernante de Avalon, te declaro Dame Asuka Langley Soryu, Caballero del Fuego." Dijo orgulloso el Rey mientras movía a Excalibur en los hombros de esta en señal de nombramiento.

"¿Qué?" No podía creer lo que la pelirroja escuchaba. Finalmente su entrenamiento había terminado, esperaba que durara más tiempo. Aunque por otra parte ya quería regresar, no se sentía cómoda con todo esto.

"Bien Soryu. Ya termino tu instrucción. Comencemos con enviarte al pasado" dijo Rei repentinamente, esto casi tomo desprevenida a la pelirroja, pero rápidamente movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

"Si muñe… Si Rei. Rey Arturo, Merlín. Muchas gracias por todo" esta acción sorprendió a la joven de ojos rojos, ya que ella jamás se había comportado de esta manera antes. El entrenamiento junto al Rey de verdad que la había cambiado, y sinceramente sonrío Rei al escuchar su nombre en vez del habitual sobrenombre despectivo de la pelirroja. "Ya estoy lista, Rei. Envíame de vuelta."

Rei escuchando la petición puso las manos en frente de Asuka generando un enorme brillo. De un instante a otro la pelirroja desapareció del castillo. Rei dio una mirada tranquila al notar la ausencia de la pelirroja. "_Buena suerte… Asuka_"

--

La pelirroja despertó por el molesto sonido del golpe de una puerta, de mala gana abrió los ojos notando que se encontraba en una habitación y mas aun que estaba en una cómoda cama. Todo el entorno se veía bastante familiar. Nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron arrebatados por el mismo sonido proveniente de la puerta, solo que esta vez una voz hablo. "Asuka, se te hace tarde para la prueba de sincronización de hoy. No quieres hacer esperar a tu preciosa unidad 02. Además tengo noticias, están atacando a Tokio-3"

La pelirroja abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar aquella voz familiar, también por lo que había dicho. El primer ataque de Ángel en Tokio-3. Miro nuevamente su cuarto atentamente. "Ese era Kaji y este es…" Era verdad, este era su cuarto en Alemania. "Funciono… Regrese"

Continuara…

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Siempre quise hacer mi version de segunda oportunidad, porque he leido bastantes. En una Shinji viaja solo. En otra Asuka viaja sola. En otra ambos viajan solos aun sin sus sentimientos en claro, en otro viajan involutariamente dejando a su hija atras. Pues esta es mi version con un toque leve de crossover, lo que me gusto es la idea de que viajaran separadamente, por lo que no tienen conocimiento de que el otro tambien sabe el futuro.**

**Bien, este fanfic posee siertos elementos de crossover de varias partas, y otros modificados de otra manera. Avalon se supone que es una isla, yo la puse como el lugar de descanso de los heroes, seria como azgard. Para los que captaron los detalles grades de crossover (Espero que este por ahi berto), no voy a agregar personajes de ese lugar, ya que no se acoplarian bien a la serie de Evangelion. La apariencia que tiene Sir Lancelot es por su tracion, para los conocedores de la leyenda arturica saben a lo que me refiero, los que no mas adelante en el fanfic lo avisare. Flamberge y Ddraig Goch son del juego "Sonic and the black knight", son las espadas maximas que se sacan para Gawain y Lancelot, en realidad estas espadas no existen en la leyenda arturica. Para los que no se dieron cuenta, la maldicion que le dio Ddraig Goch a Lancelot ademas de encerrarlo en la espada, fue tranformarlo en un ser antropomorfo (Vease Shadow the hedgehog). No saldra nada mas de aquelos juegos, solo se desarrollara parte de la leyenda arturica.**

**Se despide atentamente  
Shadow The Knight of Chaos**

_Behold my ultimate fic!  
Chaos Control!_


	2. Capitulo 1: No esta vez

Like a sword (a sword), I run (I run)  
Into the heat of day  
Like a knight (a knight), I fight (I fight)  
Until the fight is won

In the reign (the reign), I save (I save)  
Each and every, each and every  
Each and every one  
'Til this war is won

And I'm meant to rule  
By the sword, slashing through the  
every inch of the power  
The power in you

As a sir, and as men  
By the table I command  
My Kingdom  
I'm the Knight of the Wind

**El Caballero del Caos**

**Capitulo 1:**

**No esta vez**

El casete había dado la vuelta, había llegado al tope y se había regresado. Esto era lo que le sucedió a Asuka Langley Soryu, todo era como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero todo aun seguía en su memoria, aun estaba acostada en su cama pensando que en lo que había vivido era solo un sueño, pero observo que a su lado se encontraban las espadas gemelas como recordatorio de lo que avecinaba.

Apresuradamente la pelirroja se vistió para prepararse para su próxima prueba de sincronización. Este repentino pensamiento la congelo en el acto, su madre estaba viva, estaba en el Evangelion. Esta realización la golpeo como un camión a alta velocidad. Al ocurrir el tercer impacto se percato de muchas cosas, como el amor incondicional que le tuvo su madre y que siempre la acompaño desde el Evangelion. Dio un breve suspiro y salio de la habitación una vez vestida.

Al salir, aun lado del marco de la puerta nuevamente la pelirroja fue sorprendida. Kaji estaba apoyado contra la pared esperándola. La joven lo observo por varios momentos impresionada. Kaji noto eso. "¿Qué sucede? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma" comento en forma de una simple broma, sin saber cuanto en realidad se acercaba a los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

"ka-Kaji" dijo en un susurro antes de saltar a abrazarlo. Esta vez no era como antes, ya no sentía ese tipo de atracción hacia el. Para ella el era un padre, cosa que nunca se dio cuenta hasta después del tercer impacto. Solo había una persona que ocupaba el cariño y amor de Asuka, y esperaba volver a verlo pronto, sin importar que no recordara nada.

--

Toda la vista para Shinji era extraña. Si, todo le resultaba familiar, pero después de meses de haber vivido en un mundo post impacto, el cielo era de otro color. Las calles se encontraban ordenadas y bien pavimentadas, todo le resultaba normal, si ignoran el hecho de que un monstruo gigante atacaba la ciudad, y esto lo perturbaba bastante. Miraba el bolso que tenia en su mano, las mismas cosas que la ultima vez, la misma ropa, todo igual, salvo por el hecho de que en su espalda en una funda se encontraba su espada.

El joven observo como el Ángel se acercaba, el joven se estaba preparando para sacar su espada y tratar de desviar su atención, pero fue sorprendido por algo que había olvidado. Un auto de color azul se detuvo en frente de el. Inmediatamente revelo a una hermosa y joven mujer, la cual era totalmente familiar para el. La imagen del beso y de cómo se fue por el ascensor la ultima vez que se vieron paso por su mente, pero estos pensamientos se fueron rápidamente por el grito que dio la Mujer.

"¡Te vas a quedar ahí parado o entras al auto!" grito enfurecida, ya que los pies del Ángel se encontraban a escasos metros del auto. Notando esto Shinji salto en la puerta abierta del auto. Rápidamente se alejaron del Ángel rumbo a las oficinas de NERV. Esto trajo una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro de Shinji. Ya que no sabía cuanto extrañaba la forma de conducir de Misato.

"Así que tu eres Shinji Ikari" Dijo la mujer, esto hizo entrar en razón a Shinji. Ella no lo conocía, nunca se habían visto hasta este momento por lo que debía ser cuidadoso con lo que hacia y decía de ahora en adelante, mas aun debía recordad varios detalles importantes que serian de ayuda. Por suerte recordaba lo más importante. La fecha de ataque de los Ángeles, cosa que no era fácil de olvidar.

El viaje fue igual de cómo lo recordaba Shinji la primera vez. La explosión, el reparar el auto, las mismas preguntas, las mismas bromas. Todo seguía igual que en la mente de Shinji, quien aun estaba bastante aturdido. Trataba de actuar como antes, como la primera vez, como un total desconocido, cosa que le era bastante difícil desde el principio. Desde que la vio quiso abrasarla recordando lo ocurrido previamente al tercer impacto, tantas cosas que no pudo decir por el estado en que se encontraba y aquí estaba ella, delante de el sin saber nada de lo ocurrido o mejor dicho de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Otro pensamiento llego a la mente de Shinji que lo aterro. Si había sido tan difícil actuar de esta manera delante de Misato, ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer delante de Asuka? El no podría olvidar lo ocurrido durante los meses solos con ella. Las heridas de la pelirroja eran graves, además de la búsqueda de alimento y agua, pero también tuvieron sus momentos a solas, sus besos, sus carisias, sus revelaciones, sus pensamientos. Ella sabia todo de el y el todo de ella, pero ahora simplemente el sabia todo y ella… nada.

"¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?" pegunto la mayor. Esta no era una pregunta que recordara el joven, por lo que la miro ganando su completa. El joven noto a lo que se refería. El bulto envuelto en su espalda.

"Te refieres a esto" Shinji saco el bulto de su espalda, estaba envuelto por una manta café clara. Lentamente la desenvolvió para revelar algo que sorprendió a la realizadora de la pregunta.

"¿Una espada?" dijo choqueada al ver tal extraña reliquia, pero este pensamiento de sorpresa fue reemplazado rápidamente, ya que no era común una espada con aquella forma tan singular. "¿Te gusta el Cosplay?" comento un tanto divertida ante aquel gusto tan común por esos lugares.

"¿Ehh? No, es una espada real. De hecho quería preguntarte donde puedo conseguir permiso para llevar este tipo de armas." Explico Shinji siendo observado como si tuviera dos cabezas. "Según los manuales que me pasaste quieres que trabaje para NERV, que es una organización militar. Creo que tengo derecho de llevar armas" al decir esto Shinji tuvo un pensamiento. "_Si Asuka me viera mentir de esta manera estaría orgullosa, creo que pase demasiado tiempo con ella_"

"Supongo que tienes razón. Pero… ¿una espada? No seria mejor un arma como una pistola. Seria mucho mejor y te seria mas útil que una espada" Explico la mujer un tanto incomoda, ella no estaba a favor de que los niños usaran armas, aunque claro que era relativo ya que para eso lo habían llamado. Era una enorme ironía, un niño pilotando el arma mas poderosa creada para la humanidad, y ella se encontraba incomoda con que el usara una pistola.

"se esgrima, es lo que mas me acomoda" Era una respuesta que tranquilizo a la mujer y que aparentemente la comprendió.

"¿De donde sacaste esa espada?" pregunto sin entender el extraño gusto del joven, no era una espada común, eso cualquiera lo podría notar.

"Yo no la encontré, ella me encontró"

--

Ahora estaba siguiendo a Misato por la entrada principal de NERV y tal como lo recordaba la futura Mayor estaba perdida. "Creo que es por ahí" indico Shinji tranquilamente. Misato lo observo detenidamente, de una forma despectiva.

"¿Por qué estas tan seguro?" pregunto enojada Misato.

"porque vi el mapa" mintió Shinji, ya que esta no era la primera vez que venia a NERV y no necesitaba un mapa para saber donde ir. La futura Mayor Katsuragi lo observo un tanto desconfiada, pero antes de que pudiera replicar la puerta donde había señalado el joven se abrió demostrando a la Dra. Akagi. que se encontraba con su bata blanca junto a su traje de baño.

"Te perdiste otra vez. Llega tarde" dijo notablemente molesta Ritsuko. Misato se disculpo con Shinji, quien fingía leer el manual que le había entregado la susodicha. "Tu debes ser Shinji ikari" esta vez la doctora se dirigió al joven. Este quito el libro de su cara para revelar a la ya conocida Dra. Akagi. "Un gusto, soy la doctora Ritsuko Akagi" presento.

"Mucho gusto" respondió sinceramente, mientras nuevamente fingía leer el manual.

"De verdad que te pareces a tu padre" comento por las breves palabras del Shinji y por el rostro que tenia.

"Ya me lo han dicho" contesto sin muchas ganas. Nuevamente las mujeres hablaban y realizaban todo el recorrido hacia el destino de las jaulas de los Evangelion. Claro que el joven ya conocía este camino. Finalmente las puertas mecánicas se abrieron para revelar a un enorme robot. "e-e-es i-increíble" tartamudeo el joven fingiendo sorpresa, aunque por su mente pasaban muchos pensamientos a la vez.

"ha pasado tiempo" dijo una voz proveniente desde arriba del Evangelion. Shinji se paralizo, había ignorado completamente este tema "_perdóname, Shinji_" esta frase se repetía miles de veces en la mente del joven futuro piloto. El momento en que aplasto al sujeto en frente de el se repetía como un video viejo, una y otra vez.

"Padre…" dijo con notable sorpresa en su voz. Estaba claro desde hace tiempo lo que sentía por el. Odio, era verdad, profundamente odio a su padre, ya no buscaba su aceptación, ya no buscaba el reconocimiento de nada. Ahora solo quería evitar el tercer impacto y vivir tranquilo junto a la persona que amaba. No quería nada con ese hombre.

"Atacaremos" se apresuro en decir Gendo. Shinji observaba a su padre detenidamente sin prestar atención a la charla que tenían los adultos. Estaba sorprendido de esta nueva actitud suya, sabia que el tercer impacto lo había cambiado, pero jamás se imagino un momento en el que pudiera decir fácilmente púdrete Gendo sin arrepentimiento alguno, claro que después del tercer impacto no tenia tiempo de pensar en ello. Ahora estaba maravillado con este sentimiento libre, ya no tenia conflictos internos, ya tenia un propósito, tenia confianza cosa que se la había integrado Asuka a palos. "Shinji, serás el piloto de la unidad 01" Al escuchar su nombre el joven salio de sus pensamientos recordando bastante bien esta parte.

"Bien" El joven respondió adelantándose al grito de objeción de Misato. El padre miro un tanto extrañado de la respuesta de su hijo, de hecho se estaba preparando para llamar a Rei en caso de que se negara y usarla para lograr el objetivo. En aquel instante la base completa comenzó a temblar lo que significaba el enemigo los había localizado. Esto ocasionó que el techo sobre la unidad y de la base se colapsara sobre Shinji y Misato, instintivamente la mano de la unidad 01 se movió protegiendo al joven del impacto letal.

Siguiendo el guión de la última vez Shinji se subió al Evangelion un tanto nervioso y lentamente comenzaron a inyectar el LCL a la cabina. "¿Qué es esto?" grito el piloto fingiendo no reconocer el liquido que entraba en el estrecho lugar.

"Se le llama LCL, facilita la conexión entre el piloto y el Evangelion, no te preocupes, es respirable" explico la doctora creyendo la mentira de Shinji. Este inhaló profundamente el liquido recordando el amargo sabor similar al de la sangre.

En el centro de mando todo los sistemas comenzaron a activarse encendiendo definitivamente al Evangelion. Shinji nuevamente obtuvo esa sensación de calidez que no sentía desde hace tiempo y que solo al final logro percatarse de que se trataba, ahora tenia el conocimiento total. "_Madre_"

--

"_Madre_" pensó la pelirroja mientras comenzaba la prueba de sincronización. Nuevamente estaba junto a ella, o mejor dicho dentro de ella. Se sentía cómoda, feliz como si realmente estuviera en los brazos de su madre.

Los técnicos de NERV Alemania estaban sin habla ante semejantes números, creían que era una falla, pero comprobaron varias veces los datos y no había error de cómputo. La sincronización de Asuka Langley Soryu, la segunda elegida es del 89.9%. Esto ameritaba estudios, grandes y enormes estudios, sabían del progreso de la pelirroja, pero desde su última sincronización este era un salto tremendo.

--

Al igual que los técnicos en Alemania, NERV Japón no tenia diferencia alguna. Los números que marcaban MAGI no tenían error alguno. Era una decisión unánime de los tres reyes magos. La sincronización de Shinji Ikari, el tercer elegido era del 89.9%. "¡Esto es imposible!" grito Ritsuko. Esto no podía tener explicación alguna, ni Rei podía alcanzar esta cifra y el nuevo piloto la había alcanzado en su primer intento. Los técnicos tenían la misma reacción que ella. "Es como si hubiera nacido para pilotar"

"Al parecer la madre nunca quebró el vinculo con su hijo" fueron las palabras de Fuyutsuki, quien se encontraba junto a Gendo en la parte superior de centro de NERV esperando el inicio del próximo espectáculo que definiría el destino de la humanidad.

Shinji lentamente subía a la superficie estando totalmente tenso. La primera vez que lucho contra este Ángel fue forzado a actuar en modo berserker, lo que no le permitía recordar los detalles de la batalla, salvo los que vio en el video. Esta vez estaba decidido a no recurrir a eso, "_No esta vez_" Finalmente la unidad 01 quedo en frente a su enemigo. Este no perdió el tiempo tal como lo recordaba.

Ambos se lanzaron a la lucha, inmediatamente la unidad 01 agarro exitosamente al Ángel en una poderosa llave, este utilizo su campo AT para liberarse fácilmente e intento atacarlo usando su rayo de energía, pero Shinji preparado para esto dio un salto hacia atrás, los técnicos simplemente observaban atónitos. "Es como si ya supiera manejarlo, sabe como moverse" halagó Misato observando detenidamente la batalla.

"Ahora Shinji esta en un riesgo mortal, su nivel de sincronización es tan alto que cualquier daño que reciba el EVA, se hará real en el" anuncio Ritsuko. Esto impacto a la mujer a su lado. "¡Estén atentos a cualquier daño masivo debemos bajar la sincronización inmediatamente!" ordeno Akagi en un grito a los demás técnicos de NERV.

Usando la gran agilidad del Evangelion Shinji intento darle una zancadilla al Ángel pero este la eludió sin problema, aprovechando el momento sin defensa de Shinji, tomo con su mano la cabeza de la unidad 01 y comenzó a taladrar en el ojo de este con su gran aguijón de su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda la usaba para retener a Shinji y que no pudiera moverse.

"No…" se quejaba el joven piloto. "…no otra… …vez…" agonizaba el pobre intentando zafarse inútilmente del temible agarre que usaba su enemigo. "_Al parecer el modo Berserker tiene mas poder_" se arrepentía de sus palabras anteriores, ya que al recordar el video de la victoria del modo berserker contra este Ángel se vio muy fácil.

"¡Bajen sicroniza…!" la orden de Ritsuko fue interrumpida por un destello en el campo de batalla. El Ángel fue repelido misteriosamente en dirección opuesta al de la unidad 01. Entre ambos se encontraba una enorme espada enterrada en el piso y de ella salía una enorme barrera que dividía al Ángel y al Evangelion. "¿Qué es eso?" grito en pregunta Ritsuko exigiendo saber el responsable o por lo menos la causa de aquella aparición en el campo de batalla.

"¡Se ha registrado un poderoso campo AT! ¡Proviene del objeto que apareció en la ciudad!" grito Maya al intentar analiza aquella enorme y poderosa barrera. "¡Es una espada!" grito observando la hoja roja que poseía el instrumento.

"¡Que demonios!" grito Misato observando atentamente el aquella espada familiar, la vista inmediatamente se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban las cosas de Shinji. Su bolso, su manual se encontraban ahí, pero solo estaba el manto que la cubría. "¿Qué significa esto?" se pregunto en voz alta la mujer.

"Ddraig Goch" Murmuro sorprendido el piloto al ver su espada delante de el. El hecho de que lo protegiera y que cambiara el tamaño era totalmente una sorpresa para el. "Viniste a ayudarme" dijo en una breve risa en su voz. En NERV se encontraban atónitos. "Al parecer quieres participar en la batalla también" dio un breve suspiro mientras se paraba la unidad 01 por el leve daño hecho por el Ángel, afortunadamente solo golpeo la armadura del EVA. "¡Que así sea!" grito el joven extendiendo la mano del Evangelion en dirección de la espada enterrada, que para la sorpresa de todos los de NERV se movió por si sola llegando a la mano del Evangelion.

El Ángel se levanto y extendió sus agujas en ambas manos. Comenzando una poderosa batalla del choque entre ambas armas de los contrincantes. El estilo de pelea del Evangelion cambio totalmente, antes se movía rápido y bastante fuerte, pero ahora era como si hubiera multiplicado su velocidad por cuatro, los movimientos de la espada eran elegantes, como si no fuera parte externa, formaba parte de su cuerpo.

"Se detectan lecturas extrañas de energía" anuncio Makoto ante los extraños números y letras que mostraba MAGI. "Son totalmente erráticas. Como si estuvieran al azar, provienen de la espada"

"¿La espada posee su propia energía? ¿De donde la saca?" Ante estas preguntas de Ritsuko todo el centro de mando guardo absoluto silencio. Nadie sabia de donde provenía semejante poder, y menos aun como era posible controlarlo.

"¡GRAA!" se escucho el grito de Shinji proveniente desde el Evangelion. La espada golpeo potentemente ambas agujas que posea el ángel cortándolas. "Ya no tienes armas. ¡Es tu fin!" dijo en señal de victoria. Shinji dio otro ataque con su espada, ya que el Ángel ya no poseía sus agujas para bloquearlo, pero este intento protegerse cosa que fue en vano. La espada cortó su campo AT como si fuera mantequilla. El Ángel tenia un último plan de reserva, sin aviso previo una láser se dirijo hacia Shinji. Este antepuso su espada cortando el láser a la mitad, desviándolo evitando tocar al Evangelion. "No hay vuelta atrás" Diciendo esto un poderoso brillo azul genero la espada rodeando al Evangelion.

"La energía errática aumenta, no se como pero el Evangelion la esta controlando e insertándola en los sistemas" nuevamente Makoto informo de la situación en las pantallas, no había explicación lógica para esto. MAGI no llegaba a un veredicto común.

"Es un total caos…" murmuro la doctora siendo interrumpida por un grito proveniente de la unidad 01

"**¡Chaos…!**" Grito Shinji mientras aumentaba mas y mas el brillo de la espada, generando una leve corriente de aire a su alrededor. "**¡…Control!**" Shinji dio un salto hacia el ángel, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Evangelion había cambiado de dirección a una totalmente opuesta, ahora se encontraba con el Ángel a sus espaldas y como si hubiera aterrizado de un salto. También la sorpresa de todos era que el Ángel se encontraba en un estado deplorable, cortes por todas las partes de su cuerpo, con suerte se podía mantener en pie

El joven caballero estaba exhausto, respiraba dificultosamente. "_Creo que gaste demasiada energía viajando en el tiempo. No me queda mucho, pero se que es suficiente para acabar con el Ángel_" pensó mientras volteaba la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver al Ángel que se encontraba a sus espaldas. "Adiós Sachiel" dijo en un murmuro. "**¡Chaos…!**" movió su brazo rápidamente y le lanzo a Ddraig Goch directamente atravesando al Ángel justo en el centro, quedando enterrada tan profunda que solo fue detenida al enterrarse a la vez en el suelo, la espada comenzó a brillar con un potente rojo. "**¡…Blast!**"

Una explosión roja generó la espada cubriendo completamente al ángel, al disiparse solo un enorme cráter se encontraba en el lugar del Ángel y en el centro yacía Ddraig Goch enterrada. "Ángel eliminado" comunico al centro de mando, los cuales se encontraban en un silencio mortal, aunque la voz del joven demostraba mucho agotamiento. La unidad 01 extendió su mano nuevamente en dirección de la espada y esta nuevamente voló a la mano de su dueño. "regreso a la base"

--

"¿Acaso esa es una copia de la lanza de longinus?" Pregunto Fuyutsuki sin saber lo que había sucedido recientemente. "Los miembros del consejo pensaran que utilizaste la lanza. ¿O acaso existe otra arma capas de eso?"

Gendo guardo silencio. Necesitaba respuestas y las iba a obtener a toda costa, nunca había fallado y este no era el momento para comenzar a hacerlo. "Solo se una cosa. Esto no estaba en el panorama"

--

Shinji bajaba del Evangelion por las escaleras. A su señal extendiendo su mano la espada que se encontraba en manos de la unidad 01 volvió a su tamaño original y salto a la mano de su dueño. Este la movió de un lado a otro hábilmente. "de verdad que me sorprendes" murmuro dirigiéndose a Ddraig Goch. Misato y la Dra. Akagi llegaron con miradas sospechosas.

"Necesito el arma para análisis." Ordeno severamente Ritsuko al piloto.

"Lamento decírselo pero no puedo, me encantaría pero ella no me dejaría" dijo un tanto divertido. Ambas mujeres lo miraron sin entender las palabras del piloto, mirada que capto inmediatamente. "Cuando digo ella, me refiero a la espada" agrego.

"¿La espada? No digas tonterías, las espadas no piensan. Esa cosa genero un campo AT, debe ser estudiada" ordeno severamente, Shinji puso el arma en ambas manos y la extendió para que Ritsuko o Misato la tomaran.

"Inténtenlo y verán a lo que me refiero" anuncio Shinji confiadamente, ambas lo miraron y sin temor Misato extendió la mano hacia el mango de la espada al tocarla una breve descarga eléctrica sacudió su mano entumiéndola.

"¡Auch!" se quejo Misato. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"se los dije, la espada no dejara a nadie tocarla salvo a su portador, además Misato te lo había dicho. Yo no elegí la espada, ella me Eligio" Explico nuevamente. ¿Cómo una espada puede elegir a su portador? Eso no tenía sentido alguno para la doctora, aun viendo los resultados que había obtenido Misato. "si quieren yo puedo llevarla para un breve análisis, pero ella no se despega de mi" ofreció Shinji.

"¡Negativo!" anuncio una voz a espalda de Ritsuko que se acercaba hacia ellos y que lamentablemente Shinji reconocía, su padre venia en camino y eso no era nada bueno. "Esa espada pertenece a NERV ahora"

"Entonces hagamos un trato. Si la logras tomar, es tuya. Como he dicho hasta el cansancio, la espada escoge a su portador, no al revés" repitió Shinji un tanto arto de todo esto. "además si me quieres como piloto me dejaras conservarla o si no te quedas sin piloto y el único el cual puede portarla." Esa respuesta no le agrado para nada a Gendo. No había un candidato próximo para el Evangelion, la unidad 02 aun no había sido tramitada para envío y Shinji había demostrado ser un piloto excepcional, siendo avalado por el porcentaje de 89.9%. Y por si fuera poco la piloto de la unidad 01 estaba grave.

"Bien, solo espero que no huyas" dijo severamente el comandante. Si una cosa sabia Gendo era escoger sus batallas, y sobre todo sabia cuando no podía ganar una. Pero solo era una batalla, no la guerra. Diciendo esto Gendo se fue de la habitación, con una frustración que logro ocultar fácilmente.

En el instante que Gendo se fue Shinji tomo su espada y la envolvió rápidamente en el manto café claro para que fuera mas fácil transportarla para luego atarla a su espada. El joven estaba satisfecho, había enfrentado a su padre, le había demostrado que el no era un niño cobarde. Sus pensamientos ahora volvieron al presente y al futuro próximo. Solo tenía tres cosas en su itinerario: destruir a los Ángeles, frustrar el tercer impacto que supuestamente NERV y SEELE harían y la más imperante de todas, recuperar el corazón de su pelirroja. Lo que desconocía totalmente el joven era que no había nada que recuperar, ese corazón todavía tenia su nombre gravado en él.

Repentinamente el joven comenzó a sentirse mareado y con una enorme cantidad de frío cayo al piso sin poder mantenerse en pie. Esto llamo la atención de ambas mujeres aun presentes. "¡Shinji!" grito Misato preocupada por la repentina caída del joven, inmediatamente se agacho a recogerlo pero se sorprendió que el joven estuviera sudando frío, además de que tenía la piel totalmente helada. "¡Ritsuko! ¡Algo extraño le pasa a Shinji!"

"Déjame ver" pidió la doctora mientras se agachaba para ver el estado del piloto y su repentina caída. "Esto no es norma. Hay que calentarlo la temperatura que tiene es demasiado baja. Puede darle hipotermia" Esto no tenia lógica en la mente de Ritsuko, en la base habían por lo menos dieciocho grados de temperatura, y dudo que el LCL estuviera a tan baja temperatura.

--

"Hey Asuka, buen trabajo en la sincronización de hoy. Debo decir que nuevamente rompiste el record" dijo alegre Kaji para caminar junto a la pelirroja. Esta lo miro con una enorme confianza en sus ojos.

"¿Cuánto fue?" pregunto curiosa.

"89.9% de sincronización estable. Debo decir que nadie jamás pensó que llegarías a esa cifra" halago el hombre notando la cara satisfecha de la pelirroja, pero sospechosamente esta se borro casi inmediatamente, cosa que alarmo a Kaji. En este momento Asuka debería estar refregando en la cara de todo el mundo su enorme logro, pero esto solo causo una sonrisa, solo una sonrisa. Algo andaba mal con la pelirroja, pero esta interrumpió rápidamente sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué sabes sobre el ataque de Tokio-3?" pregunto curiosa, claro que internamente tenia una enorme cantidad de nervios, ya que su novio no oficial había entrado en batalla y a pesar de que la historia era la misma no podía evitar preocuparse.

"Me sorprende que preguntes. El nuevo piloto derroto al Ángel sin mayores problemas" anuncio Kaji calmando todos los nervios de la pelirroja inmediatamente.

Ahora ella se preguntaba que pensaría la antigua ella. La orgullosa Asuka Langley Soryu, la hermosa y orgullosa piloto de la grandiosa piloto de la unidad 02, la que no necesitaba a nadie, la que pisotea a todos como insectos que eran. Se notaba que había cambiado, pero no era débil. Antes era débil, antes tenía miedo, tenia miedo que se le acercaran las personas y para evitar el daño ella los alejaba. Cosa que cambio el día en que dejo a entrar a ese piloto de la unidad 01 en su corazón. Shinji Ikari, desde aquel momento ya no estaba sola, tenía a alguien para estar a su lado por siempre y una vez que llegara a Japón lo iba a recuperar sin importar lo difícil que fuera.

"lo que si me llama la atención" Esta vez fue Kaji quien interrumpió los pensamientos de la pelirroja. "Es que todos están diciendo que uso una extraña arma para derrotar al Ángel y nadie se explica que era."

Esto llamo la atención de la pelirroja. ¿Un arma extraña? Por un momento un pensamiento pasó por la mente de la pelirroja. "_Será posible... ¡Na! Estoy imaginando cosas. Eso seria imposible_" rápidamente descarto esa locura de su mente. Aunque no sabía cuan cerca de la verdad se encontraba, mucho mas de lo que esperaba.

Continuara…

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Finalmente el primer capitulo esta en linea. Primero que nada muchas gracias a la cantidad enorme de Reviews, ocho para un prologo no esta nada de mal, aunque me alarma el hecho de que es el prologo mas largo que he escrito. **

**Segundo y creo que es lo mas imporante: NO HAY PERSONAJES DE SONIC, NI EGGMAN, NI CHAOS EMELARDS, NI MECHA SONIC ¡NADA! Solo estoy usando las habilidades chaos (para los que no sepan se pronuncia caos jejeje) de shadow pasandoselas a la espada de Shinji "Ddraig Goch", solo porque esta espada y "Flamberge" pertenescan a un juego de sonic no significa que salga el y todos ellos, como dije en el capitulo anterior lo mas cercano que veran a personajes de sonic fue a Lancelot que le di la apariencia de Shadow por la maldicion que le dio su propia espada al traicionar al reino y a arturo por ser amante de la esposa de arturo. Ahora a las respuestas:**

**Gamelos: No voy a crear una Aki ni a una hija/o de Shinji y Asuka. No tengo ese poder mental lamentablemente. Respecto a las espadas solo espera, creo que este capitulo te dio una idea, lastima por el pobre Gendo. **

**AryAs: Me senti un tanto mal por ese review tuyo, ni yo soy tan osado para agregar a sonic en Evangelion. Eso no me cuadraria jamas, ni aunque junte toda mi imaginacion y mis neuronas, jamas podre hacer eso. Sir Gawain es uno de los caballeros de la mesa redonda, tambien llamado el caballero del sol. Se dice que su fueza aumentaba con el poder del sol, al medio dia podria ser cuatro veces mas fuerte, mientras que en la noche perdia el poder totalmente.  
**

**Arcangel Guerrero: Bien, nuevamente te veo en uno de mis fics, me alegra bastante. Se que es un campo de accion bastante grande, pareciera que estoy usando a Sachiel como muñeco de pruebas, primero exploto con el final kame hame ha, luego lo revente con el estado avatar y ahora se enfrenta al pobre chaos control XD. Se veran bastante situaciones divertidas entre Asuka y Shinji.**

**Alucard: aqui llega nuevo capitulo, no te preocupes jejeje**

**loco77: yo tambien (casi) lloro, pero si logro crear alguna emocion en algun lector mi mision esta completa jejeje.**

**Asuka_Ikari: (Buen nick) espero ver mas reviews tuyos en el futuro, y tratare de no demorar tanto entre un capitulo y otro.**

**Lenalee: Yo no abandono historias, me demoro un poco en actualizar derrepente (esta bien, bastante) pero si las sigo avanzando.**

**Berto: Inclui habilidades chaos y a lancelot, asi como las espadas pero no llevaran personajes de sonic (no me cuadran) Aunque originalmente si iban a llevar, el inicio del prologo estaba escrito hace mas de seis meses, originalmente shadow iba a enviar a shinji al pasado para salvar a Asuka usando el Chaos Control, pero con todo esto de las espadas cambio mi perspectiva totalmente. tambien queria ponerle a Asuka la espada de Blaze ya que le viene ese estilo elegante que tiene, pero lamentablemente la espada final de blaze es morada (como su pelaje), no me cuadraba, solo queria usar espadas finales para los personaes, pero crei que con lo cabezota que es Gawain me recordo a Asuka por un momento.  
**

**Ya saben, dejen Reviews porfavor!**

**Se despide atentamente  
Shadow The Knight of Chaos**

Behold the ultimate chapter!  
Chaos Control!


	3. Capitulo 2: Nuevos o viejos amigos

Like a sword (a sword), I run (I run)  
Into the heat of day  
Like a knight (a knight), I fight (I fight)  
Until the fight is won

In the reign (the reign), I save (I save)  
Each and every, each and every  
Each and every one  
'Til this war is won

And I'm meant to rule  
By the sword, slashing through the  
every inch of the power  
The power in you

As a sir, and as men  
By the table I command  
My Kingdom  
I'm the Knight of the Wind

**--**

**El Caballero del Caos**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Nuevos o viejos amigos**

--

_Shinji estaba agotado, solo hace dos horas saco a Ddraig Goch de su lugar de descanso y ya estaba entrenando con el caballero del lago para dominar las habilidades de la espada. "Vamos, concéntrate. Siente el poder de la espada y canalízalo," indicaba severamente el maestro caballero en su forma maldita._

"_Pero que debería sentir. No puedo hacerlo" negaba el joven sin entender a lo que se refería el caballero. Lancelot lo miro por un momento tratando de descifrar el como explicar esta habilidad, hasta que finalmente llego la idea._

"_Busca la tranquilidad, pensamientos que quieres defender y que a la vez quieres proteger. Piensa en algo que a la vez sea sereno, tranquilo" explicaba el caballero._

"_Pensamiento sereno" el joven repitió buscando a aquel pensamiento. ¿Qué podría ser ese pensamiento? Por un momento lo dudo hasta que finalmente le vino una imagen a la mente. "_Asuka_" al pensar esto, la tranquilidad y la serenidad que le traían la espada comenzó a emitir un resplandor azul, seguido de una extraña sensación de poder. "¡Lo logre!" grito sorprendido._

"_¡Bien! Ahora úsala" ordeno el maestro._

"_¡aah!" grito el joven forzando la energía. Todos sus alrededores se detuvieron, los parados quedaron quietos en el aire, al igual que las hojas, la gran cascada del río que estaba cerca se detuvo por completo. Shinji quedo sorprendido. "¡Lo logre!" afirmo, pero observo como su maestro estaba quieto al igual que Kaoru que estaba sentado contra la copa de un árbol. "¿Maestro? ¿Kaoru?" pregunto preocupado, repentinamente Lancelot pestaño dando un paso hacia Shinji, pero aun todo estaba congelado._

"_Buen trabajo. Ahora comienza el verdadero entrenamiento" dijo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Diciendo esto una espada amarilla apareció en la mano del caballero maldito, pareciera que estuviera hecha de lava candente, pero el caballero no mostraba señal de dolor o molestia alguna al tomarla. "¡prepárate!" grito advirtiendo al joven comenzando a atacarlo._

_Shinji estaba sorprendido de la repentina acción de su maestro. Este asustado logro a duras penas cubrirse de un par de aspadazos de Lancelot, pero este con mucha facilidad hizo un par de cortadas en los hombros de Shinji, cortando también parte de la camisa blanca que se encontraba bastante deteriorada. Ante esta sensación de dolor el joven no pudo seguir usando la energía, y todo nuevamente comenzó a moverse. _

_Kaoru estaba atónito, y eso que este antiguo Ángel no era fácil de sorprender. El de un momento a otro vio como Shinji desapareció por escasos dos segundos, reapareciendo dos pasos hacia atrás. Lancelot que estaba a varios pasos lejos de Shinji reapareció en frente de este. _

"_Aun tienes mucho que aprender, ni si quiera sabes usar una espada." Decía Lancelot en total vergüenza de su alumno. "¡Vamos! Usa nuevamente la energía de la espada." Ordeno severamente, y este con un tanto de desagrado lo hizo._

_De esta manera paso todo el día. Shinji ya no aguantaba mas, tenia heridas de corte de espada por todo su cuerpo, nadie le dijo que el entrenamiento seria tan difícil. Para cuando el sol ya se oculto el joven debilitado yacía acostado sobre el pasto junto a una pequeña fogata que hizo Kaoru. "Tengo frío" fueron las palabras de Shinji._

_Lancelot observo a acción de Shinji, se contraía y se acercaba a la fogata buscando calor. El caballero sabio que hacia frío de noche, pero no tanto, con la fogata seria suficiente para repeler la fría noche. Preocupado el caballero y sospechando algo raro puso una mano en la cabeza del joven aprendiz notando que estaba sumamente frío, no solo es, estaba sudando con mucho frío. "Lo que temía" dijo alertado._

"_¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Kaoru la reacción del caballero._

"_Rápido, busca mas leña. El no esta acostumbrado a la energía de la espada, por lo que el cuerpo esta tratando de atacarlo como si fuera una enfermedad. Esto pasara cada vez que soporte nuevos niveles de energía. Un día si llega a usar demasiada podría morir" explico el caballero sorprendiendo al antiguo Ángel. Sin esperar más el joven corrió al bosque a buscar mas leña. "No te preocupes, te pondrás bien" le murmuro el caballero a su alumno._

--

Misato y Ritsuko se encontraban en hospital de NERV investigando que es lo que tenia el joven piloto. Habian pasado dos días desde que Shinji había contraído esa extraña enfermedad, la cual no tenía explicación científica alguna. Ninguna bacteria o virus era el causante, menos aun la falla de algún órgano. Esto no era para nada común.

Ambas llegaron a la habitación de Shinji el cual se estaba despertando. Las maquinas indicaban que la temperatura del joven ya era normal. Lo que fuera que le paso al joven ya había terminado. "por fin se termino" anuncio estirándose luego del largo e incomodo sueño.

"¿Qué se termino?" pregunto la doctora curiosa.

"La energía que use durante el combate contra el Ángel fue demasiada y mi cuerpo aun no estaba acostumbrado a tal uso constante de energía a pesar de que ya llevo bastante tiempo usándola, jamás me vi obligado a usar mas de la cuenta hasta ahora, por lo que mi cuerpo reacciono de esta manera" explico el joven al par de mujeres, con lo que Ritsuko capto inmediatamente a lo que se refería.

"Entonces la espada tiene su propio tipo de energía que comprarte contigo" dedujo rápidamente la científica, con lo que Shinji respondió con una sonrisa en señal de afirmación. Rápidamente busco por la habitación y noto que su espada estaba junto a sus demás cosas, calmándose inmediatamente.

"Me tomo bastante tiempo en dominarla. ¿Ya me puedo ir?" pregunto el joven, ambas notaron que el joven ya estaba mucho mejor, sin encontrar alguna objeción para detenerlo ambas salieron de la habitación para dejar al joven cambiarse la ropa.

Al notar que ambas mujeres ya salieron se movió rápidamente para alcanzar su pantalón. Busco desesperadamente en su bolsillo y se alegro al saber que aun estaba ahí. Cuidadosamente saco una cruz, no sabia que hacer respecto a ella una parte de el decía que la usara, la otra estaba nervioso de hacerlo. Era peligroso, pero nadie podía sospechar, es decir es solo una cruz, no es como si fuera única en su clase. "_Como si alguien mas pudiera venir del futuro_" dijo notando su error, sin mas se puso la cruz alrededor de su cuello. Al salir de la habitación noto que solo Misato estaba afuera. "¿Y la Dra. Akagi?"

"Ella tenia trabajo, se fue al saber que ya te habías recuperado. Debo informarte que ya hice los arreglos para que te mudes conmigo, el comandante quería que estuvieras solo, pero no creí correcto que un joven de catorce años estuviera solo" anuncio alegre la mujer. "Así que hoy celebraremos a mi nuevo compañero de departamento"

Shinji solo pudo dar un suspiro, estaba alegre que pudiera vivir con ella nuevamente aunque fuera a vivir lo mismo que la ultima vez. "_¡No! No voy a vivir lo mismo, esta vez cambiare las cosas para mejor_" Se reprocho mentalmente, siendo distraído por un par de enfermeras que corrían con una camilla, en ella estaba alguien que no estaba preparado para ver en ese momento. "_Rei_" pensó el joven sorprendido.

Misato observo la sorpresa del joven e inmediatamente ataco. "Esa es Rei Ayanami, piloto de la unidad 00. Es bonita ¿verdad?" dijo esto ultimo en tono coqueto, pero Shinji estaba demasiado ocupado en sus pensamientos para responder o poner atención a lo que dijo.

Recordaba todo lo que sucedió, la elección de ella al darle todo el poder, pero mas que nada el sacrificio de ella, ya esta era la segunda Rei, no la tercera, no la que inicio el tercer impacto. "_Esta vez te salvare Rei_" Pensó el joven mientras veía alejarse la camilla por los pasillos del blanco hospital. "¿decías algo Misato?" pregunto el joven.

"Ella se llama Rei Ayanami, es la piloto de la unidad 00" explico Misato.

Shinji fingió una expresión de sorpresa. "Unidad 00, no sabia que existía una. Pensé que la 01 era la única, ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?" pregunto preocupad por el estado de Rei, aunque ya sabia todo lo sucedido.

"Hubo una falla en la prueba de activación de la unidad 00 y ella salio gravemente lastimada. Pero una cosa buena es que ella no tiene novio" dijo en el mismo tono que Shinji no había escuchado, esto dejo aturdido al joven, recordando como había intentado lo mismo con la tarjeta de identificación, o va a intentar.

"¿ehh?"

--

"No… …no otra… …vez… …Adiós Sachiel" Se escuchaba en la grabación del primer combate de Shinji. Gendo y Fuyutsuki eran los oyentes a pesar de que no era la primera vez que lo oían, ya que en aquella batalla estuvieron bastante atentos a sus palabras.

"¿Cómo es posible que sepa el nombre de los Ángeles?" pregunto Fuyutsuki al comandante de NERV que volvía a escuchar la grabación de la batalla, "¿Y a que se refiere con _no otra vez_?" Estas preguntas eran las mismas que se repetía Gendo en su cabeza, pero sabía que las respuestas tenían relación con la extraña y poderosa espada que portaba.

"Aquí hay gato encerrado"

--

Shinji llego nuevamente a su nuevo hogar. Lentamente observo el lugar muy atento, recordando que después del tercer impacto este lugar había sido totalmente devastado, sin dejar alguna evidencia de este lugar. Sin esperar mas entro seguido por Misato dejando sus cosas en la entrada, notando varias cajas a la entrada, correspondiente a las de el. El lugar estaba igual que la primera vez, todo sucio, lleno de latas de cerveza vacías por todo el lugar al igual que cajas de pizza y otras cosas de las cuales no quería recordar, ya que había comida desde hace más de un mes en el piso.

"Perdona el desorden" se disculpo su guardiana, cosa que no le había hecho gracia al joven. El había sido el que limpio este desastre la primera vez, sorprendentemente esta vez no seria la excepción.

"No hay problema, ya estoy acostumbrado" respondió mientras que Misato tomaba asiento en el sillón, o eso es lo que era ya que estaba cubierto de cosas, la única forma de que lo supo es por que recordaba que estaba ahí.

Todo prosiguió normalmente, todo y cada uno de los acontecimientos eran los mismos, la entrada al baño, el primer encuentro de Pen Pen solamente que esta vez no grito y menos aun salio desnudo. Una vez habiéndose bañado noto toda la comida instantánea que había hecho Misato, dando un suspiro en resignación, era algo que no pudo evitar aunque le hubiera rogado. "¿No crees que un pingüino de mascota es un poco extraño?" pregunto el piloto buscando un tema de conversación mientras tomaba asiento.

"no, ¿Crees que es malo?"

"Para nada, simplemente me parece curios o poco común incluso. Gracias por la comida" dijo fingiendo alegría, aunque internamente el joven estaba que lanzaba todo por la ventana, dando un largo suspiro comenzó a comer rápidamente para evitar el terrible sabor de la comida.

"No comas tan rápido o no de gustaras la comida" regaño la mujer.

"_Ese es el plan_" pensó rápidamente el joven mientras seguía comiendo. "Es que tengo mucha hambre" mintió el joven. Mientras este comía Misato lo observaba detenidamente notando algo sobre su cuello, durante un momento por los movimiento de la cabeza al comer se logro ver el objeto que llevaba en el cuello.

"Esa es… ¿Una cruz?" interrumpió Misato el alimento veloz del joven, este siguió comiendo hasta terminárselo completamente mientras se hacia la promesa mental de jamás hacer cocinar a Misato en su vida.

"¿Qué?"

"lo que esta en tu cuello es una cruz" dijo fascinada Misato, Shinji trago saliva, había olvidado este tema por completo. "es igual a la mía, ¿Te la dio alguien especial?" pregunto con una mirada coqueta.

"si, es un recuerdo constante de esa persona que fue muy importante para mi, además de todo lo que deje atrás" explico en un tono serio Shinji dejando sorprendida a Misato por la profundidad de sus palabras. Fuera lo que fuera, esa cruz no era para bromear, con ninguno de ellos.

--

Asuka estaba en su habitación encerrada a voluntad. Tenía planes, enormes planes y no podía equivocarse, de lo contrario el destino del planeta y del futuro de la humanidad estaba en juego. Pero el tema más importante eran dos armas que estaban sobre la cama de la pelirroja. "¿Cómo voy a sacarlas? He estado aquí los últimos años y no puedo decir que salieron de la nada. Podría decírselo a Kaji." Inmediatamente se rió de esa sugerencia propia. "Hola Kaji, ¿sabes? Vengo del futuro y estas son espadas que me dio el Rey Arturo" se repetía burlándose de si misma, si alguien escuchara esta conversación pensaría que estaba loca. "Pase demasiado tiempo con el baka de Shinji, su idiotez es contagiosa" se recrimino sin encontrar alguna idea buena.

Toda esta charla fue interrumpida por un toque en su puerta, rápidamente oculto ambas espadas detrás de su cama. "Puede pasar" dijo asegurándose que había ocultado aquellos míticos artefactos. Al abrirse la puerta apareció Kaji tras ella. "Hola Kaji" dijo fingiendo su tono de colegiala enamorada, aunque ahora al decirlo se sentía totalmente vacía, ya no era para nada lo mismo. "¿Qué haces aquí? No es normal que vengas de esta manera. Será que por fin aceptaste mi invitación a salir"

"En estos momentos estoy algo ocupado. NERV Japon esta presionando mucho para enviar la unidad 02 para allá debido a que creen que van a haber mas ataques futuros. En realidad estoy aquí porque estoy algo preocupado por ti Asuka, te noto un tanto diferente" dijo el hombre mayor. Asuka se congelo en el acto. ¿Tanto había cambiado como para que Kaji la notara inmediatamente?

"¿Por qué dices eso?" trato de persuadir a Kaji, pero este la observo detenidamente.

"Bueno, tu registro de sincronización aumento de golpe desde la ultima vez, y no estamos hablando de dos o tres puntos. Son más de quince puntos, eso no es normal aunque claro todos creen que pasaste el límite, yo no me trago eso. Cuando te dije tu aumento de sincronización no reaccionaste como siempre. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?" pregunto preocupado observándola desteñidamente, esto tenso un poco mas a Asuka, ya no sabia que hacer.

Que debía decirle, ¿la verdad? contarle que venia de un futuro devastado donde la raza humana estaba casi extinta, quedando solo ella y el piloto de la unidad 01. Si le dijera eso el pensaría que estaba loca, le quitarían el puesto como piloto de la unidad 02 por lo que no podría ir a Japon a combatir a los Ángeles y menos aun ver Shinji nuevamente. "_Eres universitaria Asuka. ¡Piensa como tal!_" se grito en su mente desesperada. "he estado algo ansiosa desde atacaron Tokio-3, no puedo esperar para patear el trasero de esos Ángeles y demostrar lo grandiosa que soy" alardeo notando como Kaji la veía un tanto mas tranquilo. "Creo que el aumento de sincronización se debe a eso"

"Si todo esta bien entonces me voy" dijo mientras abría la puerta para retirarse de la habitación. "Me dirás la verdad cuanto estés lista, sabes que puedes confiar en mi" Inmediatamente después Kaji cerro la puerta detrás de el dejando a una pelirroja aturdida con esas ultimas palabras.

"El sospecha. ¿Qué puedo hacer?" se preguntaba desesperada. Era demasiada presión para ella sola, pero repentinamente recordó algo que le dijo Shinji cuando estaban en el mundo después del tercer impacto, por lo menos en esos pocos meses que estuvo con ella.

--

_Shinji había terminado de hacer la fogata para comenzar a hervir agua en ella, las heridas de Asuka necesitaban agua pura para ser limpiadas y este era el único método seguro. Una vez terminado se fue a sentar junto a la pelirroja quien estaba observando toda la situación. El joven noto una extraña cara de nostalgia en su rostro. "Los extrañas, ¿Verdad?". _

_La pelirroja estaba acostada sin moverse ya que sus heridas no le permitían mucha libertad de movimiento, pero le indico a Shinji que se acercara a ella. El se sentó junto a la cabeza de la joven. Ella difícilmente se acerco al joven para apoyar su cabeza sobre las piernas de este para encontrar mayor comodidad. "Si, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto me importaba Kaji" al decir esto noto una mueca de dolor en el joven. "no de la manera en la que tu piensas. El era lo más cercano a mi de un padre y creo que me demore mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de ello. ¿Sabes por que murió? Se que tu y Misato me guardaban secretos"_

"_El murió por ser espía. Fue el quien descubrió primero toda la verdad de NERV y SEELE" dijo tristemente el joven mientras acariciaba el cabello de la joven. "incluso el iba a reportar la verdad de todos los planes al gobierno, pero fue silenciado poco antes de poder hacerlo, de haber tenido éxito…"_

"_Nunca se hubiera realizado el tercer impacto" fue la realización final de Asuka._

--

"¡Espera Kaji!" grito la joven siguiendo al hombre tras la puerta, el nombrado al escuchar su nombre regreso a la habitación de la pelirroja. Noto que la joven venia corriendo tras de el. "Espera, sígueme por favor" esta vez tomo la mano de Kaji y lo jalo de vuelta a su habitación.

"¿Qué pasa Asuka?" pregunto el hombre sin entender las acciones de la pelirroja. Finalmente entraron a la habitación y esta cerro la puerta tras de ella. "¿Qué es lo que te traes entre manos?" dijo sentándose sobre la cama el hombre, pero al dirigir su vista a la pelirroja se sorprendió al ver algo que jamás pensó ver. Asuka Langley Soryu estaba llorando. La misma muchacha que había prometido no volver a llorar. "¿Qué sucede? Esta no eres tu" Kaji estaba preocupado.

"Es verdad, no soy yo" anuncio la joven. "Se que si te lo digo ahora no me vas a creer. Lo único que te puedo decir por ahora es que el siguiente ataque será dentro de dos semanas, en ese mismo día se ordenara el envío de la unidad 02 a Japón"

--

"_Nuevamente a la escuela_" dijo el joven mientras caminaba por las calles de Tokio-3 escuchando música con su SDAT. Hoy era su primer día en la escuela por lo que estaba algo nervioso. Hikari, Kensuke y Toji. Al pensar en este último le dio una breve risa. "_Me pregunto que pensara con lo que hice ahora. ¿Me golpeara de nuevo?_" Al entrar pensó que llego temprano pero rápidamente recordó que solo habían pasado unos tres días desde el último ataque, lo que significaba que aun había personas con miedo de venir sin contar con las otras que se iban de la ciudad. Observando a su alrededor noto a Hikari que estaba atenta a su llegada.

"Tu debes ser Shinji Ikari" dijo la joven acercándose cortésmente a Shinji. "Soy Hikari Horaki, representante de esta clase" se presento cordialmente.

"Así es, mucho gusto" respondió realizando la reverencia correspondiente. Al instante la puerta de la sala de clases se abrió revelando a un joven despeinado con gafas, ante esto Shinji lo observo detenidamente. "_Kensuke_"

El resto del día hasta el almuerzo paso rápidamente, inmediatamente Shinji se dirigió a la parte de arriba encontrándose con Kensuke. "Hola, mucho gusto, Soy Shinji Ikari" se presento, el joven ya sabia que la costumbre de Kensuke era comer aquí arriba por lo que era bastante fácil encontrarlo.

"Tu debes ser nuevo, yo soy Kensuke Aida. ¿Llegaste hace poco a la ciudad?" pregunto el joven curioso.

"Si, hace unos días atrás. Antes del ataque"

"¿Antes del ataque? ¿Por casualidad no serás el piloto de esa cosa que acabo con el monstruo?" pregunto Kensuke con una breve esperanza en su tono de voz, Shinji se río de esto brevemente, ya que casi había olvidado la forma de ser de su amigo.

"Es confidencial, pero si. Soy el piloto del Evangelion Unidad 01" Explico el joven ganando un grito de sorprenda de joven con lentes. "Te pido que no le digas a nadie por favor"

"¡Increíble! ¿Se llaman Evangelion?" pregunto maravillado el joven, con lo que Shinji movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación. "Si quieres almuerza aquí, presiento que este será el inicio de una hermosa amistad"

--

Los días pasaron con mayor tranquilidad ahora que Kensuke era su amigo, la vez pasada para el estos días fueron muy solitarios. Ahora solo faltaba un detalle importante en su nuevo presente, Toji. El joven todavía no venia a la escuela y hoy era el ataque del Ángel. Finalmente el joven piloto entro a clases y se topo con la sorpresa de que muchos alumnos ya habían regresado a clases, incluso noto a alguien que solo vio hace un par de semanas en el hospital de NERV. Rei Ayanami.

"¡Hola!" Saludo Kensuke sacando de los pensamientos a Shinji acerca de la joven de ojos rojos. "Te noto un tanto preocupado"

"¿ehh? Es que creo que hoy va a ser un día importante" Las palabras del piloto fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta del salón abriéndose. Por ella pasaba Toji con una mirada molesta en su cara, inmediatamente Kensuke salto a la vista de su amigo.

"¡Toji! ¿Dónde estabas? Te llame por las ultimas dos semanas, pero nadie contestaba en tu casa, pensé que te había pasado algo en ese ataque" dijo preocupado Kensuke.

"Es que esa cosa destruyo mi casa, lo mas extraño fue cuando iban a caer unos escombros sobre mi hermana y sobre mi, llegamos a las afueras de la ciudad. Aunque mi hermana dice que fue el robot morado, pero ella fue la única que lo vio" explico Toji un tanto extrañado, con lo que Kensuke esbozo una sonrisa de alivio.

"Pues estas de suerte, el piloto de aquel robot es…" La mano de Shinji se interpuso en la boca del joven con lentes impidiendo que terminara su oración. Inmediatamente recordó la promesa que le hizo, notando como todos los compañeros de clases estaban escuchado. "Bueno el piloto de aquel robot es muy valiente" se corrigió el joven.

"¿Quién es el?" pregunto Toji ante la notable intervención de la mano de joven desconocido.

"Mi nombre es Shinji Ikari, llegue hace algunas semanas atrás" se presento realizando una reverencia, aunque Kensuke se veía bastante desanimado, nunca le había mentido a Toji, ya que hasta entonces era su mejor amigo y el único que no se había marchado por el ataque. "tu debes ser Toji, Kensuke me ha hablado mucho de ti"

"¿De verdad?" antes de poder seguir el profesor entro a la clase poniéndole fin a la conversación de los jóvenes.

Durante clases Shinji aprovecho el momento para hablar con Kensuke por el chat de la computadora. El joven piloto tecleo rápidamente. "Puedes decirle, pero no delante de todos" explico Shinji su acción anterior. Inmediatamente un peso de encima le fue quitado sobre los hombros al chico con gafas, a el no le gustaba guardar secretos.

--

"¿Qué? ¿Tú eres el piloto de esa cosa?" replico Toji sorprendido por las palabras de Shinji, siendo confirmado por Kensuke que observaba la conversación alegre.

"Si, ese robot se llama Evangelion, es la unidad 01" Antes de que Shinji pudiera terminar la oración, Toji se le lanzo en un abrazo.

"Gracias, gracias por salvar a mi hermana" dijo el Toji sorprendiendo a Shinji y Kensuke, el joven Ikari jamás pensó que reaccionaria de esta manera por lo menos desde la vez pasada, el se esperaba un golpe directo en la cara. "Ella es lo mas importante para mi y tu la salvaste, no se como puedo pagarte"

"Para eso estoy Toji, no tienes por que pagarme nada, soy el piloto para salvar a las personas y protegerlas" respondió Shinji. "Por cierto, ¿tu hermana se encuentra bien? ¿Tiene algún daño importante?" pregunto preocupado, cosa que Toji se alejo finalmente de Shinji dando una gran sonrisa.

"Nada, simplemente raspones menores. Fuera de eso se encuentra totalmente sana"

Esto fue un enorme alivio para el piloto de la unidad 01. Ahora se había asegurado de que la hermana de Toji estuviera bien por lo que NERV no podría utilizarlo como piloto, ese era un cambio positivo. "_Por lo menos ahora se que Toji no será el piloto de la unidad 03, pero si no es el. ¿Quién será?_" No sabia se había hecho lo correcto, pero por lo menos se aseguraría de que Toji viviera por más tiempo y con todas sus extremidades. Repentinamente una muchacha de su edad con ojos de color rojizo y pelo celeste natural se acerco a ellos.

"Piloto Ikari, ¿Verdad?" pregunto en su normal tono de voz frío que helo a los amigos de Shinji que observaban la situación, jamás habían escuchado a Rei hablar hasta este momento. "Nos llaman de NERV, es un ataque de Ángel"

--

En el camino todo fue silencioso para ambos. Rei ya se sabe que no es muy habladora, en cambio para Shinji la situación era muy incomoda. Esta era la Rei que lo salvo autodestruyéndose, era Rei II. "Te noto algo incomodo Piloto Ikari" sugirió la piloto de la unidad 00 sorprendiendo a Shinji momentáneamente.

"Bueno, últimamente tengo muchas cosas en mente" respondió improvisadamente el piloto de la unidad 01. "Tu debes ser Rei Ayanami, piloto de la unidad 00" dijo notando como no se había presentado con anterioridad. Ambos continuaron su camino hacia NERV rápidamente para separase en el ascensor, ya que Rei no estaba en condiciones de pilotar aun. "Gracias Rei" le dice Shinji viendo como esta se baja del ascensor.

"¿Por qué?" pregunta la joven un tanto confusa, no recordaba nada que le diera algunas señales de gratitud de parte del piloto.

"Nada importante en realidad, olvídalo" dijo mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraba.

--

Toji de mala gana caminaba por las montañas cercanas a Tokio-3 gracias a la enorme persuasión de Kensuke por ver la batalla que iba a librar Shinji en su Evangelion. Oportunamente la unidad 01 se encontraba entrando al campo de batalla, justamente al frente del extraño Ángel. "¡Wow! Así que ese es el Evangelion de Shinji. Es sorprendente" dijo asombrado Kensuke no perdiendo imagen alguna con su fiel cámara

Toji a diferencia de su amigo se encontraba atontado, segunda vez que veía a semejante maquina y aun así le causaba esta impresión. "Esa es la unidad 01" comento sin despegar la vista de aquel robot gigante.

El Ángel observo a la unidad 01 atentamente y sin esperar comenzó a atacar con sus largos y filosos tentáculos. Antes de que estos impactaran en contra la unidad 01, un brillo rojo apareció interponiéndose al ataque, era una enorme espada. "¡Viste eso! ¡Esa espada esta increíble!" grito Kensuke ante tal instrumento del piloto. Toji solo pudo mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Ahora con una habilidad sorprendente con la espada el EVA 01 repelía los veloces latigazos del Ángel usando la espada fácilmente, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo terreno siendo acorralado por el Ángel, en dirección a la montaña, donde estaba el par de espectadores. "No es por alarmarte Kensuke, pero se dirigen hacia nosotros" advierte Toji bastante asustado, pero su amigo con lentes no se movió, siguió grabando la batalla como si nada. "¡Kensuke!" grito intentando llamar la atención, pero fue inútil y demasiado tarde. El Evangelion 01 aterrizo sobre ellos, afortunadamente justo entre sus dedos.

Asombrando a ambos jóvenes aterrados el EVA enterró la espada en el suelo entre el Ángel y ellos creando un enorme escudo AT. Para rematar, la parte trasera del EVA se abrió revelando una entrada. "¡Que están esperando! ¡Vengan adentro!" grito una voz de mujer. Ambos jóvenes un tanto aturdidos por aquella escena entraron en el robot, en su interior encontraron una cabina con una silla, en ella se encontraba Shinji que dificultosamente sostenía la espada para que el Ángel no traspasara el campo AT.

"¿Se encuentran bien?" pregunto un tanto tenso, ambos se miraron primero antes de responder.

"si, gracias Shinji" respondió Toji. "¡ahora patéale el trasero a esa cosa!" grito dándole ánimos a Shinji, este no dio respuesta alguna, salvo una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Ambos jóvenes observaron atentamente la cabina del piloto, y esta lentamente se comenzaba a llenar de un extraño líquido. "¡Que es esto!" grito Toji asustado.

"No se preocupen, es respirable" fue la única respuesta de Shinji, ya que la batalla requería toda su concentración. Kensuke solo se podía lamentar al ver como el líquido arruinaba su querida cámara. Antes de poder dar una queja al respecto toda la cabina se comenzó a mover asustándolos, y sujetándose de la silla donde estaba Shinji. Se alarmaron al ver que la cabina cambio su color a uno rojo y en una pantalla lateral salían unos números en cuenta regresiva.

"¡Shinji! ¡Regresa a la base! ¡Cortaron el cable de energía!" Se escucho la misma voz de mujer de antes dentro del Evangelion. Pero Shinji continuo bloqueando los ataques del Ángel.

"¡No voy a huir!" fue la respuesta final de piloto. "Se que el maestro me dijo que no usara esto, pero este Ángel es muy resistente" se lamento mentalmente el joven. "Perdón maestro" La espada emitió un resplandor rojo.

--

En el centro de mando de NERV todos estaban alarmados por las extrañas lecturas que emitía la espada. "¡Esta grafica! ¡Es imposible" grito Maya sorprendida ante tales resultados, Ritusko extrañada miro la misma pantalla que la técnica de NERV y suprimió un grito tapándose su boca.

"Esto no es posible, es la grafica invertida a un campo AT" anuncio la doctora ante tales resultados, Misato no entendía lo que se llevaba a cabo ni el motivo de alarma para todo el cuartel.

"¿Qué significa que la grafica este invertida?"

"Es un Anti-Campo AT" Misato, al igual que Ritsuko anteriormente solo pudo omitir un grito tapándose su boca, esto era algo nunca antes visto por ella.

--

"¡Un Anti-Campo AT. Esto no será de agrado para el concejo, solo creía que la lanza de longinus era capaz de tal hazaña." Anuncio Fuyutsuki observando la batalla atentamente. Gendo ni si quiera se inmuto ante tal información.

"Una espada capaz de imitar a la lanza de longinus, esto es algo que no estaba en los pergaminos. Advierte a seguridad, que detengan al tercer niño en cuanto acabe con el Ángel. Quiero verlo cuanto antes" ordeno severamente. La palabra del comandante es ley y no hay persona en NERV que pueda salir impune a su mandato.

--

En Ángel continuo con sus poderosos latigazos, pero esta vez la espada cortaba cada uno de esas extrañas extremidades con facilidad. El reloj interno de energía del Evangelion llegaba a cero por lo que debía terminar con esto rápidamente. Movió su espada hábilmente y corto por la mitad al Ángel a pesar de que traspaso todos los látigos y el poderoso campo AT para evitarlo. Nunca tuvo oportunidad alguna. "_Uno mas que cae, falta poco mas Asuka_"

--

En Alemania Kaji Ryoji estaba sin poder asimilar los acontecimientos de las últimas veinticuatro horas. De las pocas palabras que le había dicho hace un par de semanas la pelirroja, todas se habían hecho realidad, con puntualidad ataco el Ángel y con la misma precisión los papeles de envío de la unidad 02 fueron aprobados. Sin perder tiempo fue rumbo a la habitación de la pelirroja para obtener respuestas, fuera lo que fuera que ocultara lo tenía que averiguar. Rápidamente y sin golpear a la puerta entro a su habitación "Asuka" dijo seriamente, por lo que llamo la atención de la pelirroja inmediatamente. "Quiero respuestas ahora" ordeno el doble agente.

"Bien, ahora que tienes evidencia creo que podemos hablar" dijo sin alterarse del tono de su guardián. "Se el momento, el como y el donde atacara cada Ángel de aquí en adelante." Anuncio la pelirroja dejando un tanto en choque al oyente. "También se que no eres lo que aparentas Kaji" esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono dulce, el cual ya había escuchado con anterioridad. "Se que eres un doble agente que trabaja para…" la pelirroja fue silenciada por la mano de Kaji en su boca.

"No se como lo sabes, pero no podemos hablar de eso aquí" anuncio el descubierto espía.

"Entonces… ¿Aun cultivas sandias?"

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

**¡Increible! Mucha gracias por los reviews y espero seguir resiviendo mas. Aqui finalmente llego un nuevo capitulo. No pense necesitar crear el capitulo dos tan rapido, pero veo que hay varios interesados en este fanfic. No avandonare Kame Hame Ha, de hecho estoy preparando una sorpresa "especial" con cierta ayuda. Asi que mientras preparo aquella sorpresa avanzo este fanfic. Respecto al pasado de Shinji y Asuka (meses post impacto y entrenamiento de caballero) seran revelados algunos detalles de importancia al inicio de los capitulos, aunque puede haber mas flash back (¿o serian flashfoward? Rayos, creo que vi demaciado Lost) durante el capitulo.**

**Respuesta a los Reviews:**

**Loco77: se aproxima lentamente, calma.  
**

**Arcangel Guerrero: No me estresare, lo prometo. Realmente escribo fanfics para sacarme las ideas de la cabeza para que me dejen estudiar tranquilo, me resulta bastante util.**

**Naruto-Man: Muchas gracias, creo que me acostumbre a ver Crossovers con todo eso del Smash Bros, se le acoplo bastante bien la historia, y creo que desde que lo vi me motive para ser mejor escritor, tambien me ayudo leer un doujin bastante extraño de dibujos animados. Sonara infantil, pero un crossover masivo con una historia muy buena: DeeDee, la hermana de Dexter (Laboratorio de Dexter) murio por un Jackbot (Duelo Xiaolin) que habia enviado Mandark (Villano de Dexter). Se arma una enorme historia de amor entre Bombon (Chicas super poderosas) y Dexter, donde aparecen personajes de varias series: Danny Phantom, Samurai Jack, Coraje el perro cobarde, liga de la justicia, XJ9, Megas XLR, Jimmy Neutron, los padrinos magicos, Ed Edd y Eddy, Jonny bravo y muchos mas (creanme, hay mas), pero de alguna manera el autor logro crear una historia tan buena que hasta llore. Eso me motivo para intentar superarme, y ser capaz de algun dia hacer un fanfic de esa magnitud.**

**berto: Me pillaste con las manos en la masa, asi es, era la habilidad de lancelot, pero no solo solo acabo con el Ángel en el tiempo que uso el chaos control, tambien hizo otra cosa que revele en este capitulo.**

**Asuka_Ikari: (Sigo pensando, Excelente Nick) Como dije antes, revelare mas de los secretos del pasado durante los capitulos, estate atenta. y muchas gracias por tu reviews**

**Gamelos: Bien, ahora Asuka tiene mayor importacia durante estos capitulos ya que tiene planes, al igual que tiene planes Shinji. Sera bastante importante sus pensamientos individuales... por ahora.**

Yumiko_UChiha: intentare no demorar, pero ahora entro en periodo de examenes, cree este capitulo para despejarme la cabeza y poder pensar tranquilo.

AryAs: Algun dia sacare un Review positivo de ti, respecto a lo de Gendo, te me adelantaste por un capitulo, no podia darle a Gendo tan pocas razones para actuar. Con este (Y el Anti Campo AT) Ángel fue razon suficiente para hacerlo lo suficientemente curioso.

**Se despide atentamente  
Shadow The Knight of Chaos  
**

Behold the ultimate chapter!  
Chaos Control!


	4. Capitulo 3: Espada y Portador

_Like a sword (a sword), I run (I run)  
Into the heat of day  
Like a knight (a knight), I fight (I fight)  
Until the fight is won_

_In the reign (the reign), I save (I save)  
Each and every, each and every  
Each and every one  
'Til this war is won_

_And I'm meant to rule  
By the sword, slashing through the  
every inch of the power  
The power in you_

_As a sir, and as men  
By the table I command  
My Kingdom  
I'm the Knight of the Wind_

**--**

**Capitulo 3:  
Espada y Portador**

**--**

"_Hoy comenzaremos con las lecciones avanzadas" Indico severamente Sir Lancelot a su inexperto aprendiz. "Ya sabes usar un poco el __**Chaos Control**__, pero esa es una de las tantas habilidades de la espada. Ahora necesito que te concentres en ese sentimiento feliz, aquel recuerdo alegre que quieres proteger" _

_Shinji se concentro encontrando ese pensamiento feliz. Asuka Langley Soryu. En señal de respuesta la espada comenzó con su brillo azul despertando el poder en ella. "Listo maestro"_

"_Bien, ahora necesito que lo pierdas" contradijo el caballero del lago._

"_¿Perderla?" pregunto, pensando por un momento que había escuchado mal las ordenes de su maestro, pero a su sorpresa este negó con la cabeza._

"_Si, perderla. Algo que interrumpa la paz y quite ese pensamiento feliz, quedando devastado." Fue la petición extraña de su maestro, pero se le hizo sencillo a Shinji ya que solo tenia que traer ese horrible recuerdo de las unidades en serie. La respuesta de la espada ante este recuerdo horrible fue inmediata. El color azul cambio a un rojo profundo. "bien, ahora deja explotar toda esa furia que llevas dentro" _

"_¡Ahh!" Grito el joven aprendiz la espada expandió ese color rojo y se genero una enorme explosión. Ni Lancelot, ni aun menos Kaoru estaban preparados para esa explosión. Como un veloz instinto el caballero del lago tomo a Kaoru alejándolo varios metros de esta. Varios metros de vegetación fueron destruidas y en el centro estaba Shinji junto a la espada inconciente._

"_No espere que tuviera esa reacción" comento sorprendido el caballero, mientras se acercaban a Shinji para ayudarlo. Kabru lo siguió, pero no le encontraba sentido a lo dicho por el maestro de Shinji._

"_¿A que se refiere?"_

"_Ni yo, con toda mi experiencia con Ddraig Goch pude crear jamás una explosión de tal magnitud. Este niño de verdad que tuvo que tener una triste infancia. La técnica que le enseñe ahora se alimenta de los sentimientos negativos que posee el portador." Esto tomo por sorpresa a Kaoru, sabia a primera mano las terribles situaciones en que se había involucrado el piloto de la unidad 01._

_El tiempo pasó y el entrenamiento de Shinji para usar a Ddraig Goch mejoraba. Para la sorpresa de Shinji la espada respondía a sus sentimientos, y cada técnica requería un control especial sobre ellas. Nuevamente Lancelot le iba a enseñar otra técnica con la espada._

"_Bien, la que sigue es una de las técnicas mas complejas que podrás aprender con Ddraig Goch, se llama __**Chaos Spear**__, la lanza del caos. Es la técnica mas poderosa de Ddraig Goch. En ella se debe enfocar la energía del __**Chaos Blast**__ en forme un ataque a distancia, similar a una lanza. Escucha con atención." Ordeno severamente a esto obviamente el joven se tenso y realizo lo ordenado. "Convoca la energía del __**Chaos Blast**__" Shinji se concentro en su espada y esta genero un resplandor rojo, los malos pensamientos estaban presentes en la mente del antiguo piloto de la unidad 01. "Ahora enfócala, siente el deseo por hacer justicia, la necesidad de proteger lo que te intentan quitar" _

_Era difícil tomar en control en este estado para Shinji. La furia por las situaciones que pensaba para realizar el __**Chaos Blast**__ casi lo segaban por completo, al no tener el control la energía se descontrolo, generando la ya conocida explosión roja. _

"_Nunca dije que seria fácil, pero por lo menos este es un comienzo" cuestiono el maestro al ver los resultados del joven._

_--_

Shinji estaba irritado, no, irritado no seria la palabra para describirlo. Shinji Ikari estaba furioso. Destruye a un Ángel, de nuevo, y le pagan encerrándolo en un celda por mas de doce horas y contando. No se supone que ocurriría de esta manera, y por si fuera poco le quitaron a Ddraig Goch, cosa que no fue para nada fácil para los sujetos de NERV. Ellos no podían tomarla directamente ya que esta no se lo permitía, y cuando intentaron tomarla usando protección, notaron que esta pesaba mas de dos toneladas, por lo que se la llevaron entre varias personas. Resignado a este trato, el supuesto piloto de la unidad 01 observaba el techo desconocido de su celda.

Sorpresivamente una mujer abrió la reja que lo mantenía prisionero. "El Comandante Ikari quiere verte, Shinji" dijo penosamente Misato. "Lamento todo esto, tu no deberías estar aquí"

"No te preocupes, pero supongo que es el precio a pagar por utilizar la habilidad prohibida de Ddraig Goch." Contesto Shinji demostrando no estar enojado con ella. "La habilidad de profanar un campo AT no debe ser usada, aun si es en contra de un Ángel. Ese es un sitio sagrado que nadie debe profanar" Explico Shinji dejando a una aturdida.

"¿Un sitio sagrado?" repitió Misato sin entender las palabras de Shinji, mientras se dirigían por los pasillos de NERV.

"El campo AT todos lo poseemos, los Ángeles lo pueden manifestar como defensa, pero para los humanos son las murallas que nos separan los unos de los otros, es la luz de nuestra alma" Misato no sabia que decir luego de la extraña explicación de Shinji, afortunadamente el incomodo silencio fue interrumpido por la llegada a la oficina del comandante Ikari.

"Buena suerte, Shinji. Se que tu no querías nada de esto" declaro sinceramente.

"Se que tu tampoco, Misato" dando un breve suspiro el piloto de la unidad 01 entro a la oficina de su supuesto padre biológico. Al entrar noto a Gendo como siempre sentado en su escritorio y a su lado de pie el subcomandante Fuyutsuki. "Tendrían la molestia de decirme la razón por la cual fui prisionero luego de derrotar al Ángel. Que yo sepa matar un Ángel no debería ser penado por la ley"

"No te hagas el inocente piloto. ¡Donde conseguiste esa arma!" Cuestiono severamente el comandante de NERV en un tono que hasta Misato retrocedió, pero el joven no lo hizo.

"Ya se lo dije, yo no la encontré, ella lo hizo" respondió de manera tranquila.

"Un arma no aparece de la nada, además alguien debió enseñarte a usarla." Volvió a cuestionar.

"Mi profesor de esgrima se llamaba Lancelot, no recuerdo el apellido" Estaba claro que esta respuesta no conformo a ninguno de los presentes, pero el joven se mantuvo firme, ganando un poco de credibilidad.

"Entonces si no quieres decirnos de donde salio aquella arma…" Gendo se acerco a comunicador que estaba en un lado de su escritorio. "Doctora Akagi, puede comenzar con las pruebas" Delante de ellos apareció una gran televisión plana, en ella se podía ver a la nombrada doctora y sobre una mesa extrañamente brillante se encontraba Ddraig Goch.

"Si comandante" respondió la científica. En señal un extraño rayo se envío hacia al espada, pero a sorpresa de todos los presentes la espada no fue la única afectada. Shinji cayó al piso retorciéndose de dolor.

"¡Ahh! ¡Que están haciendo!" Grito el joven en total dolor, mientras se arrodillaba en el piso por el dolor. Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por la acción de piloto.

"Siempre supe que solo eras un niño consentido y miedoso, esta fingiendo." Comento el comandante en forma severa por las acciones del hijo abandonado, pero este no presto atención, siguió en posición fetal mientras se retorcía levemente, al parecer el dolor era muy fuerte, dudando levemente de las palabras del comandante Misato se puso a la altura de Shinji y puso una mano en su frente. El joven estaba sudando frío, ante esta reacción ahora reviso su pulso, para su sorpresa estaba muy acelerado.

"Comandante, no esta fingiendo. Su pulso esta muy acelerado como para fingirlo" Esta situación alarmo a los presentes, pero Gendo no mostró reacción alguna, significando que las pruebas no se detendrían. Fuyutsuki pensando seriamente en intervenir.

"De-Deténganse, Ddraig Goch… y yo estamos… unidos, si yo muero…. La-la espada mo-morirá… conmigo. A-amb-ambos somos uno" dijo dificultosamente el joven piloto mientras aun se retorcía por el dolor. Finalmente dejo de moverse, se desmayo por el intenso dolor.

"¡Akagi, detenga el experimento!" ordeno Fuyutsuki al ver que el piloto no se movía. Misato asustada reviso el pulso de Shinji y a su sorpresa esta ya no tenia.

"¡Shinji no tiene pulso!" Anuncio asustada. Inmediatamente comenzó con las maniobras de resucitación. Fuertemente presionaba sus manos contra el pecho de Shinji, para luego darle respiración boca a boca. "¡Resiste!" gritaba mientras nuevamente presionaba las manos contra su pecho. Entre tanto el subcomandante Fuyutsuki llamo al hospital de NERV. Milagrosamente el corazón de Shinji nuevamente comenzó a latir, respirando nuevamente. "Eso estuvo cerca, solo esta dormido" dijo ya aliviada Misato.

Leves minutos después llegaron los paramédicos con una camilla y lo llevaron inmediatamente al hospital de NERV en compañía de Misato. A Gendo no le gusto nada este resultado. Fuyutsuki solo sonrío al ver en el predicamento en que se había metido Gendo.

"Al parecer Shinji no mentía. En verdad no puedes obtener esa arma" comento con aire burlón el subcomandante.

"Es verdad, pero mientras tenga al piloto podré hacer uso de la espada, puede que no este en los pergaminos ni en el panorama, pero puede serme de utilidad hasta el momento de la verdad. Luego puede ser fácilmente eliminado"

--

Shinji despertó dos días después en el hospital de NERV. Alarmado observo a su alrededor notando que Ddraig Goch estaba aun lado de la cama, esto lo tranquilizo bastante. "_Ese desgraciado no le importo para nada verme sufrir, como pude amarlo alguna vez_" pensaba tristemente el joven piloto. Noto inmediatamente como Misato entraba en la habitación.

"Shinji, me alegra saber que estés bien" anuncio mientras entraba en la habitación de la clínica. Shinji no pudo evitar sonreír al verla. "Te alegrara saber que ya no estas bajo ordenes de prisión, solo te dieron una semana de descanso y nada de escuela hasta que se termine" dijo severamente.

"Supongo que una semana de ausencia no me matara" respondió alegre el piloto de la unidad 01. "Toji y Kensuke podrán vivir sin mi por un tiempo"

"En vista de estrés al que estuviste expuesto tampoco serás capas de pilotar por la siguiente semana" Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para el piloto. Dentro de una semana justamente atacaría el siguiente Ángel.

"Creo que podré pilotar" Shinji intento moverse, pero fue como si lo golpearan cincuenta clones de Toji en todas partes del cuerpo, creando un gran dolor por mínimo que fuera el movimiento. "¡Ahh!"

"No mas piloto EVA hasta que te recuperes, de no ser por que terminaron el experimento cuando Fuyutsuki lo ordeno, ya estarías muerto. De hecho tu corazón se detuvo por quince segundos. Gracias a mi nuevamente estas con vida" comento orgullosa de su logro. Esta respuesta de Misato sorprendió mucho a Shinji. "Entonces tienes un gran lazo con tu espada, en un principio pensé que estabas fingiendo" comento un tanto avergonzada. "debí ayudarte en cuanto sentiste el dolor, no esperar a que te desmayaras"

"No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa. Ni yo pensé que mi nexo a Ddraig Goch fuera tan grande, por una parte me alivia, al parecer de verdad la espada me quiere como su portador, lo suficiente como para arriesgar su estado por mi" dijo un tanto alegre por esa información. "Siempre subestime ese lazo, pero ahora que veo que esta dispuesta a correr mi mismo destino, me alegra mucho"

"Si que es una espada especial"

"No hay ninguna igual"

--

Shinji estaba aburrido. Ya habían pasado dos días quieto, aun no se podía mover correctamente y la pequeña televisión de su habitación no era de mucha ayuda. Todos los programas de televisión eran aburridos. En estos momentos solo podía pensar en una sola cosa, o mejor dijo en una sola persona. Asuka. Ya faltaba solo un poco más de un mes para su llegada y no podía pensar en como reaccionar cuando la tuviera en frente.

El joven salio de sus pensamientos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose donde se encontraba una muchacha entrando por ella. Rei Ayanami en su habitual uniforme escolar y con bastantes heridas por todo el cuerpo entraba a la habitación de la clínica. Shinji se sorprendió al verla. "¿Re… Ayanami? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"El profesor me envió para darte los apuntes de la clase y reportar el estado de tu salud" informo en su tono habitual sereno. "Yo era la única permitida para venir, ya que al ser el hospital de NERV ninguno tiene acceso a el"

"Ya veo, gracias Rei. Si quieres puedes quedarte un tiempo, no recibió muchas visitas y Misato no puede venir seguido debido a su trabajo" comento alegre el joven, la joven de ojos rojos se sonrojo brevemente ante la petición del piloto de la unidad 01.

"Gracias por tu petición Piloto Ikari, pero ahora tengo una prueba de sincronización con la unidad 00" explico la joven en su habitual tono de voz frío, pero que no fue para nada sorpresa para la joven.

"No hay problema Rei, pero puedes venir siempre que quieras" agrego manteniendo su invitación en pie. Eso sonrojo nuevamente a la piloto de la unidad 00. Dando una breve reverencia en señal de respeto la joven salió de la habitación. Shinji sin saber que mas hacer se puso a dormir, claro que antes de dormir dio un breve suspiro en recuerdo. "Asuka"

--

Finalmente la semana paso y Shinji estaba nervioso, ahora Rei debía enfrentarse al Ángel, cosa que no estaba totalmente seguro de que ella podría hacer. Para rematar este sentimiento de incomodidad las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, señal de enviar todos al refugio. Las enfermeras y paramédicos fueron inmediatamente a buscar a todos los pacientes para llevarlos a los refugios, pero se sorprendieron que para cuando llegaron a la habitación del piloto de la unidad 01, este ya no estaba, además de su ropa y su espada.

A varios metros de ahí, afuera del hospital Shinji corría con gran dificultad con su espada en su mano. "¡Vamos Ddraig Goch! ¡Rei nos necesita!" Un resplandor genero la espada, también rodeo a Shinji. "**¡Chaos Control!**" ahora la velocidad de Shinji mínimo aumento veinte veces. "Maldición, aun no estoy en mi cien por ciento, pero por ahora esto tendrá que vastar" Tal era la velocidad que solo se podía ver una luz azul moviéndose.

Sorpresivamente se topo con el Ángel en el camino, aquella extraña piramidal azul que flotaba sobre la tierra, estaba sorprendido como las armas fallaban y cualquier intento de ataque era rápidamente detectado por el Ángel, siendo destruido sin demora. "¡Inocentes están muriendo Ddraig Goch! ¡Más rápido! ¡Mas rápido!" gritaba el joven, aumentando levemente la velocidad.

Había algo con lo que no contaba el joven. Al parecer el Ángel lo detecto como amenaza. Este disparo sus poderosos rayos contra Shinji. "¡No!" grito el joven evadiendo con su enorme velocidad los láseres, aunque claro eran bastante precisos y de mucha potencia. "¿Cómo demonios supo que yo soy una amenaza?"

--

En los cuarteles de NERV notaron en las pantallas el repentino acto de ataque del Ángel, para ellos era un ataque aleatorio, rápidamente enfocaron la cadena de ataques del Ángel, todos ellos dirigidos en una dirección, al parecer un objetivo móvil. "¡Doctora Ritsuko! ¡El Ángel esta atacando un blanco en movimiento!" Grito maya intentando acercar la cámara más cercana al suceso.

"¿Qué? ¡Muéstralo en pantalla!" ordeno severamente.

"Eso intento, el objetivo se mueve muy rápido" Finalmente Maya logro crear un zoom adecuado enfocando al veloz objetivo del Ángel. En pantalla se mostraba a Shinji Ikari, quien evadía hábilmente los poderosos rayos, y al mismo tiempo corría en dirección a la entrada más cercana a NERV. Actualmente iba por la autopista.

"¡Shinji!" grito horrorizada Misato ante tal situación. El debía estar en cama y aun estaba muy grave, pero ahí estaba corriendo con una velocidad sorprendente y de paso evadiendo los láseres. "¿Cómo se puede mover de tal mane…?" No logro terminar la oración, ya que un láser impacto de llego a Shinji. "¡No!"

Pero para sorpresa de todos, el joven caballero siguió corriendo como si nada hubiera pasado. "en los pasados diez segundos se detecto un campo AT" informo Makoto. "Es el campo AT de la espada de Shinji" todos dieron un suspiro de alivio en general.

"Preparen al entrada mas cercana para que de inmediato pueda ingresar el piloto" ordeno Misato.

"Bien" Respondieron todos técnicos.

En pantalla aun Shinji corría hábilmente evadiendo los láseres, pero paso algo que nadie espero. El Ángel se posiciono sobre la entrada a la que se dirigía el joven. "Ahora Shinji se dirige a la boca del lobo. No podrá entrar a la base" grito alarmada Maya. A pesar de esta dificultad Shinji no se detuvo. Los láseres ahora venían de frente a el, pero en vez de evadirlos utilizando su espada los desviaba. "¿Podrá hacerlo?" pregunto Maya.

"Esperemos que si" fue la respuesta de Ritsuko.

"hay que desviar la atención del Ángel. Rei, ¿Ya estas lista?" pregunto Misato al ver en pantalla a la piloto de la unidad 00 ya en su EVA.

"si Capitán Katsuragi" respondió respetuosamente la joven sentada en su Evangelion através de su pantalla, con lo que Misato solo esbozó una sonrisa.

"Bien, ¡lanzamiento de la unidad 00!" ordeno, en aquel instante la unidad 00 despego desde las jaulas de los Evangelion. En el mismo instante en el que llego a la superficie, la unidad fue atacada por un poderoso láser a total quemarropa. Todos los técnicos estaban horrorizados. Se podían escuchar los gritos de dolor de Rei por todo el Dogma Central. "¡Rei!" grito preocupada Misato.

Sorpresivamente Ddraig Goch apareció en su tamaño grande en frete de la unidad 00 y utilizando su escudo AT evito que el láser continuara haciéndole daño a la unidad Evangelion. Atrás de aquella unidad estaba el EVA 01, quien había lanzado la espada. "Bajen a Rei, yo me encargare ahora" anuncio Shinji por el canal de comunicación.

"¿En que momento llego a la unidad 01?" pregunto Ritsuko, ninguno de los técnicos había notado el momento en que Shinji llego a la unidad 01 y menos aun el como había llegado a la superficie salvando a Rei.

"Bien, Shinji. Te lo dejo en tus manos" comento Misato aliviada al ver que Rei aun tenia signos vitales a pesar del terrible castigo al cual había sido expuesta, pero se preocupo al ver que Shinji estaba muy gastado, respiraba dificultosamente y sus pulso estaba acelerado. "_¿Seria responsable dejarlo pilotar en ese estado?_". En el mismo ascensor que llevo a la unidad 00 a la superficie, la regreso a las jaulas para que descansara.

El Ángel usaba todo el poder que fuego que tenia para intentar traspasar el escudo AT de Ddraig Goch, pero no surtía efecto alguno. La unidad 01 se acerco a la espada y la levanto, pero el escudo AT aun seguía funcionando. "No importa cuanto lo intentes, jamás podrás pasar este capo AT" Comento orgulloso Shinji. "No… No tengo mucho tiempo, así que esto debe terminar rápido."

El campo AT que cubría a la unidad 01 se debo, aprovechando la oportunidad el Ángel comenzó a atacar con fuerza nuevamente, pero Shinji repelía los ataques de energía con la propia espada, desviando los rayos a unas varias montañas cercanas. Sorpresivamente comenzó a correr aun repeliendo los rayos desesperados del Ángel tratando de impedirle el paso, pero esto era imposible. Finalmente se detuvo a una cierta distancia. Puso su espada en frente usándola como defensa y comenzó a concentrar la energía en su espada tomando un color rojo. El Ángel también detuvo su ataque y al igual que Shinji comenzó a recolectar energía iniciando un ataque para eliminar a la unidad 01.

Ambos terminaron la carga de energía en el mismo instante, el Ángel lanzo el pedroso rayo hacia la unidad 01. "¡Evádelo! ¡Es demasiado fuerte!" ordeno Misato asustada desde el centro de NERV, pero este no se movió.

"No es necesario" murmuro. Movió su espada hacia atrás y la agito hacia delante. "**¡Chaos Spear!**" un enorme láser rojo salio de la espada al agitarla en dirección al Ángel, el ataque era similar a una lanza, esta choco directamente contra el láser del Ángel, pero lo atravesó fácilmente llegándole directamente al Ángel. Este quedo totalmente perforado por el ataque devastador de la unidad 01 e inmediatamente exploto.

"El patrón Azul desapareció. El Ángel ha sido destruido" comento alegre Makoto al ver las lecturas de MAGI.

"Shinji, buen trabajo" halago Misato ante la victoria de su protegido, pero no hubo respuesta. En el interior de la unidad 01 el joven piloto estaba inconciente. "¡Llamen a las unidades de recuperación y a las ambulancias! ¿Cuál es el estado vital del piloto?"

"Tiene pulso, solo esta inconciente Capitán" respondió Maya, esto la alivio inmediatamente.

--

Kaji no tenía palabras. Si, ya sabía la verdad y sabía del conocimiento de Asuka o por lo menos lo que ella le contó, estaba bastante claro que había omitido bastante información, pero la presión con la que anunciaba los ataques de los Ángeles era increíble, ni los manuscritos eran tan precisos. Otro Ángel había caído a manos del famoso Shinji Ikari, tal y como lo había dicho Asuka. Sin duda Kaji Ryoji estaba ansioso de conocer al joven que había conquistado a la poderosa y orgullosa piloto de la unidad 02. ya que la pelirroja siempre hablo maravillas de el. Ni lo conocía aun y ya sabía todos los gustos del muchacho.

Pero había un detalle que le molestaba a Kaji. Asuka le había dicho que el Ángel seria derrotado de noche usando un rifle de positrones. En los informes no se hablaba nada de un rifle de positrones, y fue derrotado al medio día de Tokio-3. ¿Acaso ella se equivoco o le mintió de la hora? No sabía como interpretar esto.

--

Shinji despertó nuevamente mirando el techo blanco del hospital. "En verdad que paso mucho tiempo aquí" comento aun muy adolorido, volteo difícilmente la cabeza y a su lado noto a Rei, quien leía un libro. "¿Rei?" pregunto sorprendido el joven.

"Piloto Ikari, iré a buscar a Katsuragi para informarle tu nuevo estado conciente" anunció en su tono de voz actual levantándose de su asiento y yendo rumbo hacia la puerta.

"¿Rei? ¿Por qué estas aquí?" pregunto curioso.

"Tu me invitaste, ¿A menos que aquella invitación ya no sea efectiva?" Esto sorprendió aun más al joven. La primera vez que logro que hiciera algo que no le ordeno el comandante fue mucho tiempo mas adelante.

"Si Rei, sabes que sigue en pie, pero no te lo estoy ordenando, simplemente es una sugerencia" agrego un tanto inseguro de esta forma de actuar de Rei.

"No vine porque me lo ordenaras, simplemente porque quise hacerlo." Contesto honestamente la joven, y por un breve momento Shinji juro haber visto una chispa de emoción en los ojos de Rei. "Piloto Ikari, ¿Por qué fuiste a tu Evangelino a pesar de estar tan herido?" pregunto regresando a ser la Ayanami que el conocía.

"Porque era lo que tenia que hacer, además si no hubiera llegado tu estarías gravemente herida" Explico el piloto de la unidad 01. "Y dime Shinji, me comunico a ti llamándote Rei, creo que seria justo que ambos habláramos al mismo nivel, aunque claro que si te molesta, puedo llamarte por tu apellido.

"No me molesta pilot… Shinji" contesto un tanto avergonzada de la sugerencia del piloto.

--

Kaji logro a alcanzar a Asuka, quien salía de las pruebas de sincronización. Se le veía bastante alegre y mucho mas relajada, Kaji pensó que se debía a todo lo sucedido cuando le contó la verdad. Era la primera vez que veía llorar a la pelirroja y eso que el conocía de su promesa de no volver a llorar. Sin pensar mas al respecto se acerco a la pelirroja caminando a su lado. "Buenos días, Asuka. Veo que sigues con la sincronización por los cielos"

"Una persona me dijo una vez que debía abrir mi corazón al Evangelion para sincronizar bien con el, además el hecho de que mi madre este adentro ayuda bastante." Respondió de manera alegre la joven.

"Ya veo, pero apuesto a que se debe a que ya solo faltan unas semanas para ir a Tokio-3 y debes estar ansiosa por ver a tu novio" comento inteligentemente el doble agente.

"Sabes que no deberías hacer esas insinuaciones mas adelante, nadie sabe lo que tu sabes. Y Shinji no es mi novio… aun" Con esa respuesta Kaji no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. "Además estoy segura de que ese no es el único motivo por el cual estas aquí, o a caso me equivoco"

"Al parecer ya me conoces bien. Quisiera saber si me puedes mostrar a Flamberge, aunque claro no debe ser por aquí" pidió Kaji seriamente, la pelirroja le había hablado de su pequeña aventura medieval, aunque claro omitiendo varios detalles notorios, como el hecho de cómo fue que llego ahí.

"Sabes que seria sospechoso que yo ande con armas fuera de mi habitación y mas aun que supiera como se utilizan." Cuestiono la pelirroja un tanto preocupada por la idea de su guardián.

"Calma Asuka, me ofendes al no pesar que yo ya tendría una idea de que hacer al respecto. Yo soy el que tiene tus informes y puedo fácilmente modificarlos. El decir que eres una experta en esgrima en tu hoja de vida seria pan comido para mi." Comento divertidamente, aunque claro en voz baja, lo suficiente como para que solo ella escuchara.

"Si lo sabia" dijo esbozando una mueca orgullosa.

Continuara…

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Debo decir que estoy sorprendido, aun recuerdo cuando recibi 31 Reviews en "NGE: Kame Hame Ha", pero eso fue en el capitulo 6. Solo publique tres capitulos ¡y ya tengo 32 Reviews! ¡¡¡32 REVIEWS!!! Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, veamos si logro la azaña de superar a NGE:KHH. Voy a actualizar intercalado. Un capitulo de Kame Hame Ha y luego uno de este. Lamento decir que ya estan quedando pocos episodios de aquel fanfic (Asi es, Kame Hame Ha esta llegando a sus ultimos capitulos, creo que deben quedar de unos a 6 a 10 cap maximo, sin contar especiales), pero por algo tenemos este y el de Avatar. Creanme, tengo muchas sorpresas para ustedes. (Supernatural seran actualizaciones mucho mas lentas, tengo mucho en que pensar sobre la trama). Estoy emocionado, en el siguiente Asuka y Shinji se reencuentran. Tantas ideas pasan por mi mente para aquel capitulo... ¡aah! ****Hay un detalle importante en este capitulo, espero que sean capaces de encotrarlo.**

**AryAs: No estoy molesto, de hecho te lo agradesco, eso me dan ganas de intentar superarme. Bueno, para que veas que no me rendi**, **aqui dejo un nuevo capitulo, bueno a Ramiel lo mate con estilo y estrenando la ultima habilidad Chaos de Shinji. Kaji es un misterio envuelto en un enigma, tengo grandes planes para el, pero no sabe todo. Mas adelante hare el flash back de lo que le conto y no le conto, hay muchas piesas sueltas en su relato.**

**Kaname Langley: Muchas gracias por darle reviews a los tres capitulos. ¿Eres la misma Fraulein Kaname Langley?**

**berto: ¿Querias Chaos Spear? Ahi lo tienes, la puse como el poder mas grande que tiene Shinji, ya que requiere verdadero control sobre las emociones y concentracion. Mas adelante veremos mas detalles del entrenamiento de Shinji, pero en el siguente dare los detalles del entrenamiento de Asuka. ¿Que le tenia preparado el Rey Arturo en su entrenamiento con Asuka? Solo yo lo se.**

**No tengo mucho tiempo para dar mas respuestas, espero que les guste este capitulo. Ya saben... Dejen Reviews! **

**Se despide Atentamente  
Shadow The Knight of Chaos**

_Behold my ultimate speed!  
Chaos Control!_


	5. Capitulo 4: Asuka ataca otra vez

_I don't care what you're thinking  
As you turn to me  
Cause what I have in my two hands  
Is enough to set me free (Set me free)  
I can fight the feeling to resist it over time  
But when it's just too much to take, you sneak up from behind_

_Is it me, you say, you're looking for  
Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for, here for_

_Heeeeeeey!_

_Tryin' to reach inside of me  
Tryin' to drain my energy  
Let me show you just what I'm made of  
Simple curiosity, tryin' to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just what I'm made of now_

_**Crush40  
What I**_**'**_**m made of**_

--

**Capitu****lo 4:  
Asuka ataca otra vez**

--

_Asuka observaba __atónita aquella esplendorosa espada, sin poder creer su enorme brillo y majestuosidad. Al verla, la leyenda de Excalibur esta tocable, a tan solo unos centímetros de su mano. Arturo la miraba detenidamente, analizando cada uno de sus rasgos, esto puso nerviosa a la pelirroja. El famoso Rey Arturo estaba delante de ella. _

"_Bien, veamos si tienes madera de caballero" comento confiado el antiguo gobernante de Camelot. Asuka quedo tan perpleja ante aquellas palabras que casi no logra responder al repentino ataque del Rey. Instintivamente movió sus espadas bloqueando la trayectoria de Excalibur dirigida hacia su rostro. "Al parecer tienes buenos reflejos, pero no es suficiente para convertidse en caballero. Debes saber utilizar a Flamberge" con un rápido movimiento de su espada logro que Asuka soltara las espadas gemelas._

_Asuka se sentía impotente, el Rey era demasiado veloz junto a Excalibur. De verdad que su poder se había convertido en leyenda. Esta frustración lo único que hizo fue enfadarla aun mas y sin notarlo el fuego que emitían ambas espadas aumentaban. Enceguecida por la furia movió una de sus espadas en dirección al Rey, quien eludió fácilmente el torpe golpe, pero a su sorpresa pudo observar como una onda de fuego había sido liberada de la espada chocando contra un pilar del castillo, cortándolo como si fuera mantequilla. _

"_Debes calmarte" ordeno el Rey, aunque ahora era el maestro de Asuka. "Flamberge responde directamente a tus movimientos y a tus emociones. Aprende a controlarlas para poder sacar el verdadero potencial de la espada" realizo una breve pausa notando la frustración de la pelirroja. "Tu nunca habías manejado una espada antes, Soryu. No debes desesperarte por no saber como responder ante un ataque. Comencemos por el principio"_

--

Asuka estaba nerviosa, el barco ya había partido y se encontraban en alta mar. Solo un par de días mas y vería a Shinji de nuevo. ¿Cómo actuar ante el? No podría actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso seria imposible. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué pensar? ¿Qué actitud tomaría hacia el? ¿Se encubriría en un ego falso? ¿Actuar coqueta y mostrar interés desde el principio? No, no sabia que hacer. Pero solo una cosa estaba clara… estaba feliz de volverlo a ver.

Kaji noto a la pelirroja observando el cielo nocturno sobre el mar al aire libre. Eran increíbles los cambios que le habían sucedido a la pelirroja. Ya no una joven hambrienta de toda la atención posible. Es verdad que aun poseía su orgullo, pero lo enfocaba de una menear diferente. Lo que mas le intrigaba era conocer a aquel grandioso muchacho del cual pasaba hablando la joven enamorada. Después de todo era en parte gracias a Shinji Ikari el enorme cambio de la pelirroja. El se enseño el cuidado, la confianza, el amor. Sin duda que ahora las cosas se pondrían interesantes.

Tampoco podía evitar pensar en lo relatado del fututo. Muerte a manos de una agente por saber demasiado, la ruina del mundo. El viaje del tiempo de la pelirroja. Todo era demasiado interesante a pesar de que había algo que lo molestaba. Las espadas de Asuka. Eran únicas, capaces de generar un fuego tan ardiente como el espíritu de su portadora. De no ser que no las había visto en acción, no lo creería. Pero lo más importante eran los rumores que corrían sobre las victorias del famoso tercer elegido. Asuka se las relataba, pero en los informes eran muy diferentes y sin dudar había algo extraño. Se informaba que el tercer elegido tenia permiso para portar armas, para ser preciso, el permiso para portar una espada, decía que era un experto en esgrima, sin contar el hecho extraño que había derrotado a los Ángeles utilizando un arma con cualidades especiales. Nada de esto fue relatado por la pelirroja. ¿Qué significado tenia todo esto? ¿Asuka le mentía? ¿Se equivoco? O tal vez otra cosa había pasado, según Asuka habrían consecuencias por su viaje en el tiempo. ¿Se referían a estos cambios?

Kaji solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa. Podría ocultarlo, pero esta incertidumbre lo estaba matando por dentro. Dejando sus pensamientos de lado se aproximo lentamente a la pelirroja apoyándose en el barandal del barco militar. Silenciosamente observo a la pelirroja que actualmente posaba su vista en el cielo estrellado con una nostálgica sonrisa en su cara. "¿Pensando en el tercero?" pregunto astutamente.

"¿Tanto se nota?" comento con un leve rubor en su rostro, el cual era cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche. "Si, no se como voy a actuar delante de el. No se que voy a decir, después dentado mucho ocurrió entre nosotros. En un principio nos llevábamos como perros y gatos. Gritándonos en todo momento, al principio creí que me odiaba, mientras que yo quería odiarlo, tenía que odiarlo. El me supero, fue mejor piloto que yo, quien se había preparado por largos años para hacerlo, además de eso descubrí muchas cosas mas sobre mi y mi pasado" Kaji la miro, estaba claro que estaba omitiendo información, pero lo dejaría pasar por ahora. Si no le decía, era por que tenia sus razones. "Luego estaba el Ángel que violo mi mente. Y el invencible Shinji no fue a ayudarme, en vez de eso fue ayudar a la niña maravilla en el ataque siguiente." Dio un largo suspiro. "Una noche estábamos gritándonos como siempre. No recuerdo bien quien de nosotros comenzó la discusión, pero comenzamos a decirnos cosas muy feas el uno al otro. Y poco a poco sin notarlo fuimos sacando todo ese resentimiento que teníamos en el interior. Luego de eso las conversaciones fueron mas tranquilas o mejor dicho, realmente podíamos conversar entre nosotros, antes de eso solo eran gritos"

--

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del océano Shinji estaba en la azotea del departamento de Misato. Sus pensamientos estaban centrado en la cercana llegada de Asuka, pero a diferencia de ella tenia muchas cosas mas en que pensar. La más importante de todas era Rei. ¿Esto era consecuencia del viaje en el tiempo? Simplemente con todo lo que pensaba llegaba a esa conclusión. "_El Ángel sabia que yo era un enemigo a pesar de no intentar un ataque contra el, luego Rei se comporta mas amistosa de lo normal, considerando que recién los conocemos._"

--

_Shinji estaba aun atontado por la extraña actitud que Rei mostraba. Aun se encontraban en el hospital cuando __decidió preguntar. "Rei, ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? A penas nos conocemos" comento un tanto desconfiado el piloto de la unidad 01._

"_No se, siento como si te conociera de antes. Te me haces muy familiar" Esas palabras de Rei hicieron eco en la mente de Shinji ¿Familiar? Era primera vez que se veían, por lo menos ella. ¿A caso Rei recordaba?_

--

"_¿Acaso los Ángeles recuerdan? Eso explicaría el porque Rei se comporta de esa menear tan extraña. Al ser parte Ángel debería ser afectada de alguna manera. Eso solo significa que los Ángeles siguientes serán mas difíciles. La pregunta mas importante es… ¿Recuerdan todo? ¿O solo me sienten como enemigo?_" El joven estaba bastante agobiado por todas esas preguntas. "Y por si fuera poco ya viene Asuka. ¿Qué puedo hacer?" Se dijo aun observando el cielo estrellado.

--

En otro lugar las máximas autoridades de NERV estaban discutiendo sobre el tema más grande hasta el momento. Gendo y Kozo estaban hablando sobre el futuro del tercer niño. "¿Por qué le entregaste la espada Ikari?" cuestionaba un tanto inseguro de las intenciones del comandante de NERV.

"Al parecer tiene un vinculo único con aquella espada. Algo que jamás había visto en mi vida y puede que si le quito la espada podría afectar de alguna manera su pilotaje. Además por el momento no presenta una amenaza inmediata, si en un futuro llegara a tomar medidas contra nosotros lo que encuentro bastante improbable, ya sabemos su punto débil." Explicaba sabiamente el comandante. Fuyutsuki simplemente arqueo una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

"¿Estas seguro? ¿No te estarás ablandando? ¿Y que del concejo? Dudo que puedas decir algo que pueda ayudarnos en este momento. Esta claro que aquella arma se asemeja mucho a las habilidades de la lanza. Ellos no permitirán que tengamos dos armas de tal poder."

"Lo que no sepan, no le afectara" completo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro,

"¿Es obvio que ellos lo saben? No esperaras que se traguen alguna de tus mentiras" replico el subcomandante sin poder creer las palabras del comandante. Era extraño que Gendo actuara de esta forma, a menos que hubiera algo mas que ocultara.

--

Todo igual hasta el momento. Todo igual que la primera vez que había estado en este helicóptero. Shinji era un nudo de nervios, solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para llegar a la fragata sobre el arco iris. A sus lados Kensuke y Toji comparándolo, este ultimo por petición de Shinji le recomendó que dejara su gorra en casa bajo el argumento de que habría mucho viento en alta mar. Tal argumento no pudo contradecirlo.

Finalmente observaban varios puntos en la distancia. Eran todos los barcos, repentinamente algo vio Shinji que no esperaba. Varias columnas de humo se podían ver a la distancia de donde debían estar los barcos. "_¿Qué demonios significa esto? ¡Asuka!_" Estaba asustado por la seguridad de la pelirroja. Para confirmar sus temores una transmisión recibió el piloto del helicóptero. "Atención, no se puede aterrizar. Estamos bajo ataque. Parece ser un enorme pez…" la comunicación se corto.

"¡Un Ángel!" Grito Shinji e inmediatamente abrió la puerta del helicóptero que aun se encontraba varios kilómetros de distancia del barco y mas aun varios metros sobre el nivel del mar. Misato, Toji y Kensuke gritaron aterrados al ver como Shinji Ikari saltaba desde el helicóptero sin un paracaídas. "¡Shinji!" grito el trío.

El joven piloto sentía el suave aire contra todo su cuerpo. De su espalda tomo el mango de su fiel espada. "¡Es hora de volar! **¡Chaos Control!**" El tiempo alrededor del joven caballero se detuvo y el impacto sobre el agua fue detenido, funcionando como un colchón de aire en vez de hundirse en el por el tiempo detenido. Ahora se podía caminar sobre el agua. "¡No podemos perder tiempo Ddraig Goch! ¡Asuka nos necesita!" rápidamente comenzó a correr sobre el agua congelada por la falta de tiempo.

El trío observaba atónito como un haz de luz azul se movía sobre el agua, lo que se suponía que era Shinji. Misato habia visto eso con anterioridad cuando iba corriendo hacia la base durante el ataque del quinto Ángel, pero en aquella ocasión no era ni cercanamente tan rápido como lo era ahora. "¡Como hizo eso!" gritaron Toji y Kensuke, desconocedores de la extraña habilidad de su amigo.

Finalmente llego al barco donde se encontraba la unidad 02. Shinji lanzo su espada hacia el casco del barco enterrándola, dio un largo salto para alcanzarla y usándola se dio impulso para llegar a la superficie del barco. Una vez ahí extendió su mano llamando a la espada, esta se desencajo del casco y llego a la mano de su dueño, sin perder mas tiempo continuo su recorrido para encontrar a Asuka. A su sorpresa no estaba la unidad 02 en su lugar.

A su pánico el Ángel estaba embistiendo el barco y casi pierde el equilibrio. En un lugar cercano se encontraba Kaji aferrándose a las paredes para no caer por el poderoso movimiento del barco. "Señor" dijo Shinji fingiendo el no conocerlo. "¿Dónde se encuentra la unidad 02?"

"¿eh? La piloto en este momento la esta usando" Kaji miro al joven y noto la extraña espada que portaba el desconocido joven. "¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto un tanto confundido. No recordaba a ningún niño más además de Asuka en el barco.

"Soy el piloto de la unidad 01…" antes de poder seguir con su presentación Kaji lo interrumpió.

"¿Shinji Ikari?"" dijo asombrado. Aquí estaba el joven del que hablaba en cada momento la pelirroja. En verdad lo imaginaba un poco más alto. Ante el comentario de Kaji, Shinji solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa en señal de confirmación.

"¿La piloto la esta usando?" pregunto un tanto confundido, no había visto a la unidad 02 al llegar a aquí, lo que significaba una sola cosa. Asuka se encontraba combatiendo al Ángel debajo del agua. Asustado por la seguridad de la pelirroja fue hacia el costado del barco para ver si había alguna señal de aquella unidad. Como si el cielo hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos la unidad 02 salio del agua. ¡Que demonios…!" grito el joven sin poder completar la frase. El motivo de esta sorpresa fue que la unidad 02 tenía dos espadas en sus manos y para remate estas desprendían un poderoso fuego, al parecer había usado esto como método de autopropulsión para salir del agua.

Ahora a varios metros sobre el agua la unidad 02 puso una de las espadas bajos sus pies sosteniéndola con su mano derecha, con al otra espada que sostenía con la mano izquierda comenzó a girarla hábilmente. Produciendo una columna de fuego en línea recta. Para su asombro ahora la unidad 02 utilizaba la espada como tabla de surf, y con la otra se autopropulsaba. "¡OK! ¡Esto no lo esperaba!" grito tratando de entender lo que sucedía.

--

A la distancia, para ser preciso en el helicóptero, Misato, Kensuke y Toji miraban el mismo espectáculo que observaba el piloto en el barco, solo que a varios metros sobre ellos. Anteriormente se habían tranquilizado notablemente al ver que su amigo logro llegar al barco sin problemas, aunque las preguntas de Toji y Kensuke hacia Shinji eran muy seguidas y casi marearon a la pobre Katsuragi. Estas cesaron inmediatamente al ver salir del agua la unidad 02 en toda gloria y esplendor.

Ahora el Ángel llego a la superficie, en dirección de colisión contra la unidad 02. Demostrando una enorme habilidad el Evangelion salto a varios metros sobre el mar pasando justo arriba del Ángel y utilizando la espada que estaba en sus pies rasgo al Ángel en el lomo creando un gran daño. Lamentablemente el Evangelion estaba limitado al largo de su cable umbilical por lo que se vio forzado a dar vuelta en u, pero aprovecho esto para seguir al Ángel por la cola, alcanzándolo rápidamente. Por segunda vez dio una vuelta rápida generando una enorme ola con la espada. Con esto dio un veloz salto hacia el barco mas cercano y entre tanto la ola saco al Ángel por completo del agua dejándolo a varios metros de altura.

Ahora sobre un piso firme que lo sostuviera lanzo ambas espadas como si fueran un boomerang. Ambas atravesaron al Ángel en pleno vuelo, impactado justamente con su núcleo y destruyéndolo al instante. Fielmente ambas espadas regresaron a las manos de la unidad 02.

Shinji estaba sin habla, ya que la unidad 02 había aterrizado aun lado de su posición actual. Sus movimientos, su gracia, la improvisación. Todo le indicaba que era Asuka, pero a la vez lo alarmaba. Ella nunca tuvo espadas gemelas, ni menos aun con tales capacidades. Por si fuera poco al momento de atravesar al Ángel, Ddraig Goch resonó, lo que significaba que poseía un campo AT. ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

La mente de Shinji seguía procesando esta información para cuando el Evangelion unidad 02 expulso la cabina abriéndose, de ella apareció la persona que habia esperado ver todo este tiempo. Ahí estaba en toda gloria y esplendor Asuka Langley Soryu.

"No se suponía que atacara tan pronto" murmuraba la joven mientras lograba salir de la cabina para respirar aire puro. Odiaba no le gustaba para nada la sensación que le daba el LCL. Cuando por fin logro salir noto a alguien que la observaba desde el piso del barco, era un muchacho. Pelo negro, camisa blanca manga corta y pantalón negro. La realización le llego como un montón de agua fría. Ahí estaba Shinji Ikari observándola detenidamente.

Ninguno de los dos se movía. Solo se estaban observando detenidamente y estaban tan concentrados en ello que ni si quiera notaron el sonido del helicóptero acercándose, menos aun todo el aire que genero al momento de a aterrizar a unos metros de distancia de Shinji.

"¿Tu-tu-tu e-eres la segunda e-elegida?" pregunto Shinji saliendo del choque y tratando de no hacer nada torpe, lamentablemente su tono de voz ya lo delataba, estaba demasiado nervioso como para hablar tranquilamente. Antes de que Asuka pudiera responder una voz al costado del par de jóvenes.

"Veo que ya llegaron" aviso Kaji observando como Misato, Toji y Kensuke bajaban del helicóptero. "Misato, ha pasado tiempo" comentaba en su tono de voz característico. Misato se puso pálida al ver a su antiguo amante.

"¿Qué? ¡Que haces tu aquí!" grito indignada.

"Soy el encargado de escoltar a la Unidad 02 y a su piloto hasta las costas de Japón" explicaba aun en su tono tranquilo, aunque esta actitud del hombre solo exasperaba aun mas a Misato, esta solo refunfuño varias maldiciones y obscenidades en voz baja e inmediatamente trato de cambiar el terrible tema de conversación para ignorar a Kaji.

"¡Shinji Ikari!" grito la mujer dirigiendo su atención al joven que escuchaba la conversación de los adultos, su voz se oía aun mas molesta que antes. El piloto solo pudo tragar aire esperando lo peor. "¡No vuelvas a hacer una tontería así! ¡Me escuchaste!" Misato estaba furiosa con Kaji, y todo aquel enojo lo estaba descargando en Shinji por su extremadamente osada acción.

"Si Misato" dijo el joven notablemente intimidado por la comandante de operaciones de NERV. Entre que todo esto sucedía Asuka bajaba cuidadosamente desde su Evangelion, mientras Kensuke y Toji se acercaban al epicentro de los gritos. "¡Toji! ¡Kensuke!" saludo a sus amigos que torpemente se acercaban a la extraña escena, además de que el joven Ikari intentaba cambiar el tema de conversación. "¿Qué piensan del viaje?" pregunto curioso.

"Todo bien…" dijo Toji, se escuchaba la duda en su voz. "Pero antes, ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso del helicóptero?" gritaba ahora eufórico ante tal incomprensible habilidad de Shinji.

"si, ¡Todo eso fue increíble! ¿Acaso eres capas de…?" Antes de poder continuar con la conversación Shinji los silencio.

"Podrían esperar a volver, ahora no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de ello" dijo un tanto inseguro de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Asuka se acercaba hacia ellos y esto solo hacia mas nervioso a Shinji aun. Misato noto a la pelirroja que se acercaba a ellos. "¡Asuka! ¡Tiempo sin verte!" grito alegre al ver a la joven que había conocido en su estadía en Alemania tiempo atrás. "Veo que has crecido"

"Y mi figura se a complementado" agrego la joven en un notable tono orgulloso, aunque internamente la joven aun recordaba la primera conversación que tuvo con Misato en este barco. Shinji tenia el tremendo conflicto de deja vu en su mente, de no ser por el ataque anterior y del hecho de que Asuka no estaba usando su vestido amarillo. Toji y Kensuke estaban babeando al ver a la joven en su plugsuit, dejando su agradable figura al descubierto. Este hecho fue notorio para la alemana. "¡Pervertidos!" grito notando la cara de perversión del par de muchachos y dándoles una potente cachetada en su cara. Para la sorpresa de Shinji, este no recibió una, no era que tuviera pensamientos pervertidos, pero se lo esperaba conociendo la actitud de la alemana. "Bien Misato, ¿Quién de este trío es el famoso tercer elegido?" pregunto en tono molesto.

Misato inhalo aire para contestar, pero fue interrumpida por el grito de reclamo de Toji. "¡¿Por qué fue eso?!" El joven estaba furioso, Shinji solo pudo esbozar una mueca de dolor recordando lo que venia a continuación.

"¡Vi sus caras de perversión! ¡Es el precio a la vista!" grito la pelirroja.

"¿A si? Pues, ¡Guarda el cambio!" grito el joven poniéndose las manos sobre el pantalón con todas las intenciones de bajarlo. Pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo, intervino la pelirroja.

"¡Ni te atrevas o te aplastare con la unidad 02! ¡Me escuchaste!" grito recordando lo que venia a continuación. No se necesitaba ver la ropa interior de este pervertido, o por lo menos no la de este pervertido. Toji con solo imaginarse el ser pisado por aquel robot se detuvo al instante, no era algo que quisiera imaginar de nuevo. "Mas te vale… Ahora si Misato, por favor dime que este no es el tercer elegido" dijo fingiendo el desconocimiento de tal información, Kaji solo pudo rodar los ojos notando la notable oración falsa de la pelirroja, el ya podía deducir cuando ella mentía.

"Soy yo" anuncio Shinji dando un paso en frente a la pelirroja. "Shinji Ikari, Piloto de la unidad 01 y tercer elegido" contesto haciendo una leve reverencia en señal de respeto. "¿Y tu eres la segunda elegida?" pregunto ya sabiendo lo obvio.

Asuka quedo un tanto sorprendida, no recordaba que Shinji fuera tan seguro de si mismo, menos aun que pudiera hablar con ella sin tartamudear, por lo menos no en el pasado. Esto lo había desarrollado con el tiempo junto a ella en el breve tiempo posterior al tercer impacto, por otra parte pensó que este seria uno de los efectos de su viaje en el tiempo, así como el ataque adelantado del Ángel reciente. Rápidamente la pelirroja recupero la calma y contesto. "Si, soy Asuka Langley Soryu, piloto de la unidad 02 y segunda elegida" contesto en su tono habitual de confianza.

El silencio entre ambos duro unos segundos, ya que se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos momentos. Asuka estaba tranquila ya que a pesar del breve cambio de actitud de Shinji, sus ojos no habían cambiado para nada. Shinji estaba en la misma situación, aquellos hermosos lagos azules aun resplandecían como el día que dejaron de brillar en sus brazos, ese terrible recuerdo paso por su mente sacándolo del breve transe en el que se encontraba, desviando la mirada un tanto avergonzado. Asuka notando como Shinji la había dejado de mirar hizo lo mismo.

Para la fortuna de ambos, Kaji estaba hablando con Misato, o mejor dicho Misato estaba gritándole a Kaji, ganando la atención de todos los presentes, dejando el breve encuentro de miradas en segundo plano y siendo ignorado para los demás. Notando que Kaji, Misato, Kensuke y Toji entraban al barco, ambos pilotos los siguieron, aunque Asuka se adelanto y Shinji se quedo atrás guardando su espada en su funda y poniéndosela en su espalda. La pelirroja se percato de esto mientras caminaba acercándose a Misato y Kaji. "_¿Una espada?_" se pregunto.

La pelirroja se adelanto hacia Kaji y le dijo que debía cambiarse y bañarse, no le gustaba para nada el LCL, además de una breve conversación entre ellos. "¿Por qué no te fuiste?" le pregunto la pelirroja, recordando que durante el ataque anterior Kaji había tomado uno de los aviones. "El Ángel destruyo los aviones" se explico, entendiendo a la perfección la razón de la estadía del doble agente.

Sin más la pelirroja desapareció tras la puerta dentro del barco, mientras el resto tomo el ascensor. Por un lado Shinji vio esto como buena suerte. Ahora tenia tiempo para pensar respecto a que decirle a la pelirroja, no era como si no lo hubiera pensado antes, pero aun estaba indeciso de que hacer al especto.

No aguantando mas la charla con Kaji, Misato de alejo y fue rumbo donde el almirante a cargo del barco y de toda la fragata. Kensuke entusiasmado con la idea de explorar la fragata sobre el arco iris, tomo a la persona más cercana y la arrastro para comenzar el Tour, que para el infortunio del pobre fue Toji. El joven deportista reclamaba, pero Kensuke estaba demasiado ocupado hablando sobre anécdotas y detalles sobre la fragata pre-impacto como para escuchar los gritos de ayuda de su amigo.

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Kaji Ryoji estaba solo, el era el único en el cual Shinji tenia seguridad para hablar de su verdad, y mas que seguro que el doble agente aceptaría, ambos tenían un objetivo en común. "Sr. Kaji" dijo respetuosamente el joven piloto.

"¿Ehh? Sr. Ikari, ¿Sin saber que hacer las siguientes seis horas de espera? Estoy seguro que tus amigos se están divirtiendo o por otra parte podrías esperar a Asuka" comento el agente bastante alegre.

"Mas bien quisiera tener una charla en privado con usted" comento un tanto inseguro de cómo continuar. Kaji arqueo una ceja pero rápidamente dio una sonrisa sincera.

"Bien, entonces sígueme" comento alegre sin denegar a proposición de Shinji, aunque tambien le agradaba la idea de hablar con el tercer niño, después de todo Asuka le había contado bastante sobre el. Llegaron a una parte apartada del barco. "Aquí estamos, ¿De que quiere hablar Sr. Ikari?" pregunto curioso.

"Puede llamarme Shinji, Sr. Kaji" agrego el joven tratando de encontrar mejores términos con el doble agente.

"Bien, solo si me llamas Kaji" respondió de la misma manera.

"Bien… Kaji… ¿Reconoce esto?" Al inicio Shinji no sabia de que forma podía explicarle al agente para que le entendiera y le creyera. Inmediatamente recordó algo que podría ayudar. La cruz de Misato. Kaji observo con atención la cruz que mostraba Shinji colgando de su cuello. Era una cruz de plata, de un tamaño considerable y se podía decir fácilmente que no era falsa y aun más podría ser una pieza única. Inmediatamente la reconoció.

"Se parece a la cruz de Misato" respondió sin entender el punto referido de Shinji.

"Es por que es la cruz de Misato" comento el joven decididamente.

"Entonces tienes que regresársela, según tengo entendido es el ultimo regalo que le dio su padre y es muy preciado para ella. Seria irremplazable" dijo severamente el hombre.

"El asunto es que ella me lo dio…" dijo dando un breve suspiro, dejando al doble agente un tanto agobiado por tal respuesta. Misato no le daría esa cruz a nadie, a menos que fuera sumamente importante. "…antes de morir" Kaji abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y choque. Esto le recordó la conversación de que tuvo con Asuka semanas antes.

--

"_¿La fuerza de autodefensa de Japon__ invadió NERV?" Grito horrorizado el hombre ante tal información. A SEELE no le importaría arriesgar las vidas de las personas inocentes con tal de lograr el tercer impacto que ellos planearon. _

"_No se mucho al respecto, solo lo que Shinji me contó ya que yo estaba en coma. Yo desperté dentro de la unidad 02. Se que Misato murió defendiendo a Shinji, le dio su cruz en ese momento. Nunca se la quitaba, supongo que lo guardaba como recordatorio de lo sucedió y como recuerdo de lo mas cercano que tuvo a una madre" Explico Asuka con notable pena en su rostro. Kaji tambien estaba igual, la mujer que aun amaba iba a ser acecinada a sangre fría._

--

"¿Ella te lo dio?" pregunto un tanto incrédulo. Por una parte esto era una total locura, la parte en que Asuka viajaba en el tiempo para detener el tercer impacto era bastante demente para entenderlo inmediatamente, pero que tambien Shinji lo hiciera era improbable, increíble e inconcebible. Por otra parte esto sabia era una delicia para el doble agente. Dos amantes que están en la búsqueda para salvar al mundo y al otro… Las posibilidades eran infinitas. Pero primero lo primero, ¿Cómo comprobar que decía la verdad? Asuka le mostró los ataques de los Ángeles, Shinji le mostró la cruz de Misato, pero una cruz podía ser fácilmente copiada de otra.

"Me va a creer loco… pero yo vengo del futuro, vengo para detener el tercer impacto. La cruz de Misato y la fecha de los ataques de los Ángeles es lo único que tengo como prueba" comento rápidamente, ya que se veía bastante afligido con toda esta situación.

"_Deja vu_" pensó un tanto divertido ante tal situación… de nuevo. "Bien si supuestamente vienes del futuro… ¿Podrías decirme como ocurrirán las cosas de aquí en adelante?" pregunto Kaji en un notable tono excepto, Shinji solo se puso mas nervioso.

"Le diré, pero tengo que ocultar información, podrían haber cambios muy grandes si hablo demasiado" comento un tanto inseguro de que decir, un par de minutos pasaron antes de que Shinji se decidiera a hablar nuevamente.

--

Kaji paseaba por el barco pensando en lo hablado con el tercer niño. Al parecer el joven decía la verdad, era el mismo relato que le había dicho Asuka semanas antes, omitiendo casi las mismas partes que Asuka, aunque habían partes de la historia que le permitió rellenar varios espacios en blanco, pero no todos. Aun faltaban muchos datos no dicho por ninguno de los dos. "Supongo que ya no estoy solo en mi misión de saber la verdad" murmuro en voz baja.

--

Shinji apreciaba a la unidad 02 atentamente recordando la batalla reciente y la forma particular de luchar junto a esas espadas gemelas. "_¿Espadas gemelas? ¿Dónde están?_" se preguntaba confuso, recordaba que al instante en que el, Asuka, Misato y los demás se fueron del lugar la unidad 02 aun poseía ambas espadas en sus manos. ¿Acaso la ingeniería de NERV seria capas de hacer armas tan sofisticadas o era algo mas? Shinji fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la melodiosa voz de una joven familiar a sus espaldas.

"¿Apreciando al arma suprema? Tercer elegido" dijo en su tono orgulloso habitual.

"Si, no me esperaba a que fuera roja…" comento volteándose para ver a la alemana. Ahí estaba ella, el mismo vestido amarillo que uso la primera vez que se vieron, la única diferencia era que su pelo estaba húmedo por haber salido recién del baño. Shinji quedo totalmente paralizado al ver su belleza despampanante de Asuka, ella ya no tenía las heridas y ambos ojos brillando intensamente "wow" fueron las únicas palabras elocuentes que pudo decir el joven.

La piloto de la unidad 02 se sonrojo levemente. "_bien, por lo menos el aun cae bajo mis encantos_" pensó un tanto divertida por el sonrojo notable de Shinji. "¿Qué pasa tercero? ¿La vista es demasiado hermosa?" pregunto coquetamente. Shinji siguió balbuceando cosas sin alguna coherencia.

Para el desconocimiento de ambos pilotos Kaji se encontraba un nivel mas arriba observando la situación entre ambos mientras suprimía una risa. No habían pasado ni dos minutos y Asuka ya tenia a Shinji en la palma de su mano. Unos pasos atrás la comandante de operaciones de NERV observo a su exnovio dirigiendo su vista hacia abajo mientras este se reía. Curiosa por esto Misato se acerco a una distancia bastante razonable de Kaji mirando en la misma dirección que el. A su supresa eran Shinji y Asuka, quienes al parecer tenían una conversación, aunque el piloto de la unidad 01 estaba con toda la cara roja y Asuka poseía una sonrisa de satisfacción. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? Cuando conoció a Asuka, ella no actuaba de esta manera.

El par de jóvenes adultos se sorprendió al ver la repentina acción de Asuka. Esta se inclino hacia delante de Shinji, este sorpresivamente la tomo por los brazos, pero algo no estaba Bien. "¿A-Asuka? ¡Asuka! ¡ASUKA!" grito Shinji sorprendido. "¡Misato! ¡Kaji! ¡Ayuda!" grito el joven. La pelirroja se había desmayado misteriosamente.

Kaji y Misato fueron a ayudar al joven, quien ya acostó a la pelirroja en el suelo. "Misato, esta ardiendo en fiebre" informo notablemente asustado el joven. "¡Hay que bajársela o podría ponerse peor!"

"Shinji, ayúdame a llevarla a enfermería" comento Kaji, Shinji movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a la pelirroja? Se preguntaban ambos hombres presentes, mientras que Misato ya tenía una leve idea de lo que sucedía al ver lo que sucedió con la batalla.

Ella también alcanzo a ver las extrañas armas que portaba la unidad 02 y sus extrañas habilidades. Ahora que miraba bien, la unidad 02 ya no tenia ambas espadas, lo que significaba que también podían cambiar su tamaño. "_Al igual que la espada de Shinji… la primera vez que la uso en batalla contra un Ángel también se enfermo, claro que a Shinji le dio hipotermia, mientras que a Asuka le da una fiebre fuerte. ¿Será que ambos están relacionados de alguna manera?_"

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

**La espera ha sido larga, pero finalmente actualizo. Estaba completamente lleno de pruebas. Atestado hasta la cabeza. Pero finalmente pongo en linea algo nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado, ahi esta parte de la explicacion del porque Rei actua diferente. Pero no es completa, mas adelante se entendera todo. Respecto a lo que le paso Asuka al final, era bastante obvio.**

**Los fanaticos de Kame Hame Ha, esperen un poco mas. Se viene una sorpresa tan grande, tan enorme, tan increible que ni Nostradamus pudo predecirla. Solo dire una cosa, no es un capitulo "normal", se podria considerar especial, pero llamarle especial seria un insulto para el. jejeje...**

**Otra razon por la que no actualizaba es que estaba escribiendo parte de "Rebuild of Evangelion: ¡Masenko!" Ya practicamente me lei la pelicula 2, resumenes, spoilers, de todo y no les dire nada para no hacer spoilers. Pero el "¡Masenko!" va a ser muy diferente de "¡Kame Hame Ha!" y tambien bastante diferente del rebuild original. Recuerden que voy a utilizar el mundo que esa emergiendo de las cenizas luego de la destruccion masiva de 17 y 18 en la linea de tiempo paralela de dragon ball. Significa que el pasado de Shinji sera mucho mas oscuro y no sera el mismo de kame hame ha, ademas de que habran una conciderable baja de personajes de dragon ball que participen en evangelion. no seran mas de 7 y solo 3 participaran seran personajes principales (de dragon ball). No hare los capitulos de entrenamiento, tampoco hare pequeños flashbacks de Asuka ya que quiero que se caigan del asiento para lo que tengo preparado para ella. Las actualizaciones seran mucho mas lentas, y digo muuuucho mas lentas, recuerden que el rebuild aun no esta completo y planeo terminarlo cuando ya esten las cuatro peliculas listas.**

**Estaba tratando de evitarlo pero no pude... solo dire un spoiler... ¡¡¡¡ASUKA NO LOCA POR KAJI!!!!! ¡¡¡¡EN QUE UNIVERSO ME ENCUENTRO!!!!  
**

**Asi que sean pasientes, tengo solo 10 dedos en mis manos y mi imaginacion a pesar de ser bastante grante, no puedo pensar tan rapido. Ademas tengo otra idea rondandome la cabeza que no es crossover y a pesar de que es otro "retake" es bastante diferente.  
**

**Se despide antentamente  
Shadow The Knight of Chaos**

Behold my ultimate fic!  
Chaos control


End file.
